


I Melt With You

by TheQueenAndTheSaviour



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform, f/f - Freeform, kind of, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenAndTheSaviour/pseuds/TheQueenAndTheSaviour
Summary: AU- Emma was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar when she first met Regina, a high powered Lawyer. After their meeting, Emma gets the job of her dreams and is heading for success... All she needs is the rest of her life to fall into place. But nothing is ever simple, is it? Between a bitter rivalry, confusing friends and two broken people, Emma and Regina have a long way to go in finding their happy ending. (Songs inspire each chapter, feel free to listen to them whilst you read!)





	1. You're So Vain

They first met at a party for people high up in ‘Levy and Booth’. Emma was behind the bar, attempting to keep up with the drink demand. She hated the attitude that these boring, rich people seemed to adopt with her, as though she was beneath them. Perhaps she was, but that didn’t give them the right to treat her like that. Everyone she served either treated her as though she wasn’t even human and the others, well, they think their money can buy them anything they want… And by anything, she really meant anything. The number of propositions she’d received in the last hour alone made her stomach turn. 

The queue was finally dying down and Emma served the last gentleman. He’d passed her a $10 tip, smiling slyly. ‘Thanks.’ Emma muttered, smiling at the man. He raked his eyes up and down her form, making Emma feel slightly uncomfortable. Before he could say anything, she grabbed her damp cloth and moved along the bar, aimlessly wiping and staring into the crowd. The man, thankfully, took the hint and moved off into the crowded hall. She breathed a light sigh of relief, thinking about how bored she was. These are the worst nights, when she’s working the bar alone. Her friend, Ruby, works the bar too, but she’s off for the night. 

When she has a moment, Emma often spends it admiring the place. The hall was rather large and considerably ‘high end.’ Emma had never felt comfortable in all the months she’d worked here. She didn’t feel as though she fit in with the silver décor, white tables and large windows. She definitely didn’t fit in with the clientele either, and they took every opportunity to ensure that she knew that. Being in her uniform, she especially felt like she was part of the furniture. Breaking from her reverie, she saw quite a few men from the crowd of suits turning toward the entrance. 

A brunette woman sauntered in, smirk plastered on her face. The way she entered the hall captured everybody’s interest, especially Emma’s. She took in her short, red dress, high heels, tight black blazer with matching, bright red lips… Her mouth was suddenly so dry she wished she was off the clock so she could pour herself a drink. She watched as the woman caught her own eye in the mirror, smirking as she did so, then flitted her eyes quickly over to Emma. For a few seconds, they locked eyes. Blinking quickly, Emma returned to the task at hand. Her eyes fixed upon the metallic bar, pretending to be very interested in cleaning. There weren’t many women at this particular event, though usually, it was mixed. Something about this woman was different from everyone she had seen before.

It had been around an hour before Emma had a conversation with the woman. Until the bar got busy again, she could barely keep her eyes off of this mysterious woman. Luckily for her, she was in good company, and most of the men were radiating toward this woman. Emma served everybody when another rush came and looked around, realising she could sit down for five minutes, or have a drink. Of water. Since she couldn’t drink on shift. An ‘excuse me’ from the other side of the bar caught her attention before she could do anything. Her shoulders slumped, but before a sigh could leave her lips, she saw it was the mysterious woman from earlier.

Straightening out her shoulders, she walked forward so she was facing the woman, gulping down a strange sense of dread. ‘Hello, what can I get you?’ The mysterious woman smiled, taking a seat at the bar. The brunette didn’t respond for a moment, in thought. Emma gave the woman a small smile, waiting on the answer.

‘Honestly, I’m not really here for a drink.’ Emma looked on in confusion, eyebrows scrunching together. For a moment, her heart stopped within her chest. Had she noticed her staring? ‘I need a break from everybody over there, I’m not interested in their conversations and those men think they have a chance with me when the majority of them are twice my age.’ The woman’s smirk stayed firmly on her lips, taking in Emma’s appearance. Suddenly, the blonde felt a little self-conscious. Her uniform wasn’t exactly any special; black jeans, black shirt with rolled up sleeves and a thin white tie. It was very masculine, but for Emma, she was much more comfortable in ‘masculine’ clothing. They had the option to wear a skirt, something her colleagues loved, but she chose to stay in her skinny, black jeans.

Emma listened to the woman before her, unsure of what she thought of the woman. An air of confidence and perhaps arrogance surrounded her. Regina takes a seat in front of Emma with a smile. ‘I’m Regina Levy, and you are?’ 

The name seems familiar. It rolls around Emma’s head. Taking Regina’s outstretched hand, she responds quickly. ‘Emma Swan.’ Despite the nod and half smile she receives, she’s not sure if Regina is truly all that interested. There really is something about Regina that comes off as mysterious and inviting… But also, cold and uninterested. This woman was extremely hard to read.

‘So, Miss Swan, how are you tonight?’ The conversation began to flow from there, Emma trying to keep a calm demeanor, whilst Regina seems to converse with a bored tone, asking questions rather than answering. Now she begins to order drinks and orders them for Emma too. Orange juice doesn’t quite have the kick she needs right now, but it’s nice having a moment to sit down and talk with this woman.

It’s only been about half an hour, but it feels like so much longer for Emma. Gulping down the remains of her drink, Regina stands. ‘Good bye, Miss Swan.’ Despite the fact she doesn’t know her at all, Emma can’t shake the feeling of loss. Perhaps she’s just lonely, downing her own drink, she plonks herself on the seat beside the bar. ‘Good bye, Regina.’ She turns around, briefly, and looks Emma in the eye. ‘I’ll come and say farewell, before I leave.’ The blonde’s feeling of loss turns into a positive feeling, spreading up and through her body.

Regina wanders away, her face contorted in to a light frown. There was something about Emma Swan that struck her as peculiar, in a good way. The thought was swept away as men began to radiate toward her, grinning from ear to ear. She just smiled back, giving her usual responses and networking. 

The rest of the evening ticked by slowly, with Emma attempting to keep her eyes from Regina. This actually turned out to be fairly easy as the night went on. After about an hour, the party was in full swing. Rather than ‘networking’, the men began to get tipsy and have fun. The few women at the party were doing the same. The bar, from then on, was constantly busy. Until Emma finished at 1am, tired and bored, the bar had been completely full. 

And Regina Levy? Well, she didn’t say goodbye. She hadn’t seen Regina again, she seemed to disappear somewhere after 11pm. Shame, Emma though to herself as she locked up. Maybe it was for the best. She had heard a lot of people discussing Regina by the bar. Apparently, she was a ‘hard ass, heartless bitch.’ Was that someone she really wanted to associate with? She shook away the feeling with a sigh and made her way home. The cleaning would be left for the morning.

 

…

 

It had been two weeks. Emma had thought about Regina a lot, remembering her company dearly. For some reason, she instantly trusted the woman, and that hadn’t ever happened before. Maybe it’s because she’s the only person from all of these stupid parties that actually attempted to have a decent conversation with her. Sighing as she enters the bar, she waves tiredly at her friend. 

‘You look rough.’ She manages a smile toward Ruby. ‘I mean, no offence of anything, but are you tired? If you’re ill, you shouldn’t be here, I don’t want to catch it… seriously, are you okay Ems?’ 

‘I’m fine, a little tired, but otherwise fine.’ The bar wasn’t booked for a special occasion tonight, but was open to the public, meaning it would be packed. In a way, Emma preferred this, when it was open to the public, two staff members would always be on the bar. 

Ruby looked on skeptically. ‘Good then, I guess.’ It came round to opening time, and Emma could barely motivate herself to smile at the customers in hopes of a tip. She couldn’t stand the feeling of being behind the bar anymore, something inside of her ached for something more. She’d been applying for jobs, constantly. She’d had a few interviews too. So far, nothing had come through. After her shift, she let herself into the staff room to pick up her phone, coat and keys. 

‘God, what a night!’ Ruby moaned, throwing herself down on the staff room sofa. Emma glanced up at her phone for a second, humming in response. She was refreshing her emails and waiting intently on the response. 

JOB APPLICATION – SUCCESSFUL. 

Miss Swan,  
We were very impressed with your interview here at Mills and Gold.  
You have been accepted as a personal assistant.  
If you would like to accept this job, please respond with the date you are available to begin.  
Thanks,  
Mr Gold

She resigned that night.

Regina came in the next night, glancing at the bar in hopes of seeing Emma.


	2. One Way or Another

‘Mary Margaret! I’ve got a job!’ Emma called out excitedly as she entered their shared flat. Her best friend had been staying with her parents for the past week and so she hadn’t shared the good news yet. Emma had just returned from a shopping spree, getting some new ‘office’ clothes, a grin on her face. ‘I can’t believe it. I finally feel like I’m going somewhere.’ 

Mary Margaret appeared from the kitchen, wearing an apron. There was orange sauce splashed down the middle of it and she looked flustered. ‘That’s brilliant Emma, come! Quickly, tell me all about it. I’m just in the middle of making pasta.’ 

Emma followed her friend to their kitchen, taking in the mess. Her eyes widened and she gulped. ‘What are you doing?’ She asked incredulously. There were bits of chopped vegetables all over the kitchen, dry pasta spilled all over the floor and orange sauce splashing out of the pan every few seconds. Emma was no chef herself, but even she thought that this was a bit much.

‘Oh. God. Well, you know David don’t you?’ She began, causing Emma to roll her eyes. She refrained from raising an eyebrow and informing her that David was ALL she ever talked about. ‘Well, I got an email from work. We were paired together to do this presentation and obviously, I’ve been away with my parents... So, I said come over to mine. I’ll make us some food and we can plan it.’ 

Emma nodded along, watching the scene before her. ‘Do you want me to make myself scarce? Because I don’t mind.’ Mary Margaret turned to face her, about to argue. ‘No, I will. I know how much this means to you. You’ve been pining over him for years. Do you need any help?’ 

Mary Margaret turned around again, facing the wrath of the pasta sauce. ‘You don’t have to. Don’t feel like you have to Em. At all. You really don’t. He isn’t coming over for another 40 minutes anyway, so I’ll get it finished, spruce up, then it will be ready to go when he arrives and seem like it all went smoothly.’ She was so flustered and excited.   
Emma pulled her phone out. You working tonight? She sent that to Ruby, praying that she wasn’t so they could go out. She hadn’t been out in a while due to the long nights at her old job. But tonight, she needed to make herself scarce and a celebration was definitely in order. Half of her was wishing for a night in, but the other half, the half she knew she’d listen to, had already started planning her outfit. She texted her other friend Killian too. You up for a night out Hooky?

‘Tell me about this job! You should’ve text whilst I was away!’ Mary Margaret shouted, still facing the pasta. Throwing in a pinch of salt and some other spices. She looked like she knew what she was doing… Emma only hoped she had some idea. 

‘I’m a personal assistant at this big company. I was talking to the receptionist and she said that when you’ve worked there for a while, they, you know, move you up the ladder!’ Emma began, blathering away. ‘I mean, in a few years, I could have a solid career going!’ Mary Margaret made appreciative noises as Emma talked. 

‘A career in what?’ She asked, with a distracted tone. Emma’s phone buzzed. No work! Why what you thinking? As she typed a response, suggesting a night out, Killian responded telling her how much he would love to go out. She grinned at her phone and stood up, about to go and get ready.

‘It’s a law firm partnered with this academic magazine thing. I mean, even if I don’t progress further… It’s a solid 9-5 job, with much better pay and opportunities. Mr Gold, this big head of the company guy, he interviewed me, and he really seemed to like me. He’s a lawyer but the woman I’m a personal assistant to is his business partner. She is the editor to this big law magazine.’ She didn’t want to seem like she was getting ahead of herself, she was just happy to have a solid job. It would make such a change to the mundane, late night work at the bar.

Mary Margaret hummed again, seemingly impressed. ‘I’m going to get ready M. Have fun tonight! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.’ She joked, walking to her room. Within half an hour, she was showered and dressed. She wandered out of her room, taking an overnight bag with her. ‘I’m staying at Ruby’s tonight. We’re going on a night out and I’ll get properly ready there. Since I’m staying out, I expect juicy details tomorrow night! Good luck and call me if you need anything.’

Mary Margaret shouted goodbye, well done, and love you, then ran to check herself in the mirror, ready for David to appear. 

. . .

Emma and Ruby were ready, dressed and awaiting Killian. They were discussing Emma’s past few days and how she’d been off and loving it. ‘Honestly Ruby, it’s been amazing. I didn’t realise how much I hated it.’ Ruby tittered back, reminding her it had only been a few days. ‘I know and I haven’t even started yet. But anyway, let’s celebrate!’

Ruby clinked their glasses and looked down. ‘Hey, Emma. If you ever, you know, see any vacancies. Let me know, yeah?’ The blonde sipped her drink and looked at her friend. Ruby was looking down at her lap. Emma made a mental note to try and be a little more sensitive with her good news.

‘Of course. I’ll keep my eyes peeled.’ Before she could say anything else, Killian was at the door banging. ‘Alright! Keep your hair on!’ Laughing, the women moved toward the door. They were already excited and tipsy, ready for the night ahead. It was far too long since Emma last made an effort.

‘So, where are we going ladies?’ The women raised their eyebrows. ‘Okay, okay. The usual then?’ Killian shook his head, grinning. Motioning them to hurry up. 

Ruby’s apartment was only a ten minute walk from their work place and the few bars and clubs surrounding it. They had their usual drinks in the bar they always frequented. A seedy, odd little bar. Emma always felt comfortable in there, despite the strange air and awkward glances shot her way. It was the clubs she felt strange in, so that’s why she usually downed every shot given to her, so she could enjoy the night. Today, however, she didn’t really feel like drinking much.

Not long after a few shots, the three were ready to dance. They made their way to the club, just a street down. Ruby and Killian always ended up with someone by the end of the night. For Emma, it was very rare she’d meet someone... She usually ended up back at Ruby’s, snoring on her couch, whilst her best friend had some girl in her bed. For the first hour or so, they had fun together. But then Ruby bumped into some old friends and was kissing some girl named Suzanne and following her to toilets. The next was Killian, they were dancing and having fun, until he started dancing with a girl to his right. Then, he was buying her a drink. Then, they were kissing. This was the usual routine. Ruby wouldn’t be long and Emma would usually just dance with whoever was there. 

She just wasn’t feeling it. She knew a few of the women by the bar but she didn’t feel much like talking or making the effort with them. She knew a guy near the speaker but he was a bit handsy and she didn’t really fancy that either. Emma sighed lightly and weaved through the crowd, exiting the club, ready for a few minutes. 

Emma wandered around the side of the club, looking at the rest of the lively street. Something just wasn’t right about tonight. Suddenly, Ruby came out from the club and gave her a confused look. ‘You okay?’ Emma nodded, and whispered that she wasn’t really feeling like being out anymore. ‘Well, I’m going to stay out. It’s only 10:30, Em. But you have my spare set of keys don’t you? Go back to mine and let yourself in. You can always come back out later if you want.’ Emma was so relieved that she could just go back to Ruby’s and get comfy. It wasn’t like Emma to go home this early, especially not after arranging the night herself. She was just sober and ready to be in bed.

After hugging Ruby, she set off. She was so thankful that she’d worn long sleeves on the night out. Her heels were already digging in, but she knew the walk wasn’t that far. Absentmindedly, she began crossing the road briskly, her arms folded over her chest. A black Mercedes Benz came flying around the corner. It only just missed her, but managed to splash a big, black puddle right over her white dress. She raised her arms up and turned around quickly, waving her arms at the car and cursing the driver loudly. 

The car screeched to a halt at the end of the road, then began reversing backward. The blonde’s voice, which was carrying across the street ceased for a moment in shock, not expecting the car to return. It stopped beside Emma, who walked forward, ready to scream at the driver. She was now shivering and soaked. ‘Do you not look around when you drive?’ She started. ‘Who even drives like a maniac at this time of night? You could have killed me, instead you just ruined my-’

The window rolled down slowly. Emma stopped, mid-sentence. Her. Arrogant but beautiful Regina Levy from a few weeks ago. The very same lady who had promised to say good bye and left without bothering to.

‘You.’ Emma said, without malice. However, it wasn’t exactly a positive tone either.

‘You.’ Regina countered, that stupid smirk on her face.

‘Get in, Miss Swan.’ Despite everything, as she stood there, soaked through, she couldn’t stop the flittering feeling in her chest as she realised Regina remembered her name. 

‘No. I’m minutes from my friend’s flat and that was just ridiculous-’

‘I apologise.’ Regina interrupted, but that smirk was still fixed on her face, giving Emma the impression she wasn’t really all that apologetic. She raked her eyes up and down Emma’s frame, then glanced down. The blonde was starting to get angrier at this. ‘Just get in, I’ll get you cleaned up. I live minutes from here. It’s the least I can do.’

Emma began to refuse again. ‘I insist. You’ll catch your death out here.’ The blonde stood there, a second longer, looking Regina in her eyes.

‘I’m all soggy. It will ruin your car.’ Emma took a second to take in the car, it was expensive, she could tell that much. 

‘Well, maybe that could be your revenge for me ruining your dress… And hair.’ Regina glanced up at her blonde hair, which was not straight like it was just a few minutes before. The blonde hair was beginning to wave and curl, returning to its natural state.

With a shake of her head, Emma allowed herself to get into Regina’s car. She wasn’t sure why but she just trusted this woman. 

Before she could decide whether she’d made the right decision, Regina shot off quickly toward her apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope everyone is enjoying this fic. Feedback has been great! If you have any suggestions or comments, let me know!


	3. Burn Baby Burn

This all seemed okay to Regina. She justified the situation to herself as she drove toward her apartment. It was the polite thing to do, offer her to come back and change, maybe wash herself. Regina had just showered her with a muddy puddle, after all. She glanced across the seat, looking at her now stained dress. ‘I’ll get that dry cleaned for you.’ She muttered, still deep in thought. 

This woman wasn’t really a threat in any way, just a waitress in a bar, meaningless. Regina gulped and pushed away her panicked feelings. She was sure that Emma was interested in her, she could tell. She always could tell when people were interested. It just so happened that this time, she was interested too. For Regina, that was worrying. 

There was something about the blonde beside her. Something that intrigued her. It surprised Regina that she found the blonde attractive both in her work uniform and even when she had been shattered by a puddle. It was nice. It had been a long time since Regina had last felt that pull toward someone and this time, the universe appeared to be forcing her to pursue it. What are the chances of Emma being there at that moment, and Regina splashing her with a puddle?

Regina blinked back her thoughts as she pulled up to her apartment block. They parked up and exited together. From her boot, Regina revealed some sort of blanket. She beckoned her over and placed the blanket carefully around her shoulders. ‘You were shivering.’ She reasoned.

Emma couldn’t help but note that this woman did not seem like a cold-hearted bitch. She seemed… nice. She definitely had attitude, but she wasn’t horrible in any way. Emma just followed behind Regina, up the lift in a silent ride and into the apartment. It was humongous. The kind of place she’d imagined the woman to live in, but for Emma, it was something she’d only ever see in a movie. It was modern, with a huge window at the front, large flat screen television, and open plan kitchen. It took her a moment to take it all in.

‘Your apartment is beautiful.’ Regina just hummed in agreement and motioned Emma toward the bathroom. 

‘Here, you can clean up. Shower if you like. I’ll grab you some clothes.’ Emma decided against showering. It was too much. She just combed her hair and washed her face. It was such a good feeling to strip out of the wet clothes. Stood in her underwear, she used the closest towel to dry herself off. Now she was alone, she started to have a panic. She was at Regina Levy’s house. The attractive woman from the bar that night. 

She looked at herself in the mirror and considered her appearance. Luckily, the puddle hadn’t affected her makeup too much. She didn’t look as bad as she expected, her hair now patted down. She breathed shakily, hoping that Regina wasn’t completely put off by her appearance. She didn’t even know if the woman liked her at all, or if she even liked women full stop. 

Broken from her reverie, she jumped at a knock on the bathroom door. ‘I’ve got you some clothes. I’ll just leave them outside the door and wait for you in the lounge.’ A few seconds later, Emma shouted her thanks and opened the door a little. She grabbed the clothes and reviewed what Regina had given her. 

She had given her a pair of black skinny jeans and a shimmering teal shirt. It was actually quite nice, and as she looked in the mirror she was fairly impressed with Regina’s choice. After a moment, she walked out of the bathroom, carrying her dress. ‘Leave it, I’ll get it dry cleaned.’ Emma just put the mound of clothes down in the kitchen and joined Regina on the beige sofa. 

She took a moment once more to survey the gorgeous apartment, her eyes stopping on the window, looking out over the city. So alive. ‘Thank you, Regina. For the clothes.’   
‘It’s the least I could do.’ She smirked. ‘The jeans have never been worn, and that shirt I haven’t worn in years. So, don’t feel uncomfortable.’ Emma’s eyes met Regina’s, questioning. 

‘I don’t. And I like them. So, thank you.’ Emma countered, with a smirk of her own. Regina cocked her head to the side, studying the blonde in front of her. It was as though she wanted to say something but couldn’t. 

‘Drink?’ Regina asked, moving from the sofa. ‘If I’m driving you home, I’ll only have one.’ Emma gulped, following the woman into the kitchen. The shimmering light was dull in the apartment, only the lamp was turned on. 

‘I’m not too thirsty, in all honesty.’ Emma laughed, remembering the ridiculous situation from earlier. ‘I can’t believe that you genuinely just showered me with that puddle.’  
Regina turned around whilst Emma kept walking forward. Suddenly, they were inches apart. Emma stopped laughing and closed her mouth. ‘I think I’m more than making up for it.’ She countered, her tone light.

‘Yeah.’ The blonde muttered. ‘Would you have done this for anyone you splashed?’ There was a silence between them. ‘I mean, it’s pretty dangerous… You could pick up a murderer or something.’ This caused that famous Regina Mills smile to return. 

Her eyes still firmly holding Emma’s, Regina muttered back. ‘To answer your question, no. I would not have picked up just anyone.’ The blonde’s heart began beating through her chest, she was almost scared Regina would hear it. ‘Would you just get in anyone’s car? I mean. I could have taken you anywhere. Done anything to you.’ There was an emphasis on the anything and it made Emma’s breath hitch. 

‘I- No.’ Emma began, trying to find her voice. She cleared her throat. ‘I kind of already knew you… Plus, I didn’t have much choice.’ Regina raised her brow, taking in this information.

She moved ever-closer. Her eyes still boring in Emma’s. ‘You always have a choice. You just wanted to come with me.’ Her confidence from the other night was back, the nice Regina she’d seen over the past half an hour gone. There was something in the other woman’s eyes that excited and scared the blonde. 

There was a moment, in which Emma should have kissed Regina, but it came and went. Suddenly, Emma felt that she was overstaying her welcome. Surely, Regina would have already taken her home if she wasn’t interested in something happening? Maybe she was just being friendly? The blonde’s head was spinning. The brunette turned once more, and out of Emma’s sight, she widened her eyes. She should not be flirting with Emma. Pulling out a glass from the cupboard and grabbing her wine, she poured herself a glass. ‘You sure you don’t want one?’ 

Emma confirmed she was fine without the wine, awaiting on Regina’s attention. They returned to the sofa once more. ‘Let me know if you want to go home. I’ll take you whenever you wish.’ She gulped, hoping that wasn’t a hint. Emma didn’t want to leave just yet. She was far too curious, and that outweighed the possibility of outstaying her welcome.  
‘Thanks. So, Regina, tell me about yourself.’ The brunette rolled her eyes and looked back at Emma, a smirk playing upon her lips. Emma suddenly felt confused. ‘You know, your job, family, that sort of thing.’

‘Is that the best you’ve got, Miss Swan?’ The blonde looked at Regina blankly. ‘I mean, it’s cute, but come on.’

Emma blinked a few times and then started ‘I don’t know, I just thought I’d ask you about yourself, get to know you. It’s what people do.’ 

Regina internally considered Emma’s conversation topic and thought it better that she didn’t know anything else. She’d already given her a name and address. That was enough. ‘Do you think we’re going to be best friends, Miss Swan? I’ll braid your hair and tell you all my secrets.’ She rolled her eyes once more, scooting closer to the blonde. She was enjoying tormenting Emma.

‘Well, I thought we could be friends.’ 

‘I have friends. I’m sure you do too. I’m guessing you don’t look at your friends the way you’re looking at me right now.’ Emma gulped, eyes wide. She didn’t have a retort and before her brain could force one out, Regina continued. The silence from the blonde was basically an admittance. A confession of her want. ‘Let’s be lovers instead.’

Regina’s confidence didn’t waver in the few seconds it took Emma to respond. She took the almost empty glass of wine from the brunette’s hand and swilled the last of it back, putting the glass down on the table beside her, and then moved forward to claim Regina’s lips.

It was unexpected and extremely attractive. Regina knew Emma was interested, she knew from the moment she’d entered her place of work weeks ago, but this had just confirmed everything and sent shivers down her spine. Something had brought them together, so, Regina decided, she’d allow herself one night. Then, after that, she’d be satisfied and done with this woman.

She returned the kiss just as fiercely, excited. Her hands began wandering down Emma’s body, squeezing and grabbing everything. Emma released a small moan into Regina’s mouth, only spurring the brunette on. After a moment, Regina’s blue shirt was discarded and Emma was in her bra once more. 

Pausing for a moment, Regina stood and took Emma’s hand, leading them to the bedroom. As they moved, Emma pulled her phone out and sent Ruby a text.

Met someone. Won’t b home tonight. X

She threw her phone to the side, watching as Regina slowly shimmied out of her skirt. The sight was mouth-watering. She couldn’t believe that the was getting this show from the woman before her. How did she get so lucky? 

Regina stood in her matching black bra and thong. She smirked at the blonde’s reaction and held her hand out for Emma to grab. She pulled her close and undressed the woman. It had been way too long. The ache inside her was growing. She needed to be touched. 

With a lustful look, she pushed Emma on to the bed lightly and climbed on top of her, ready for a full night of passion.

The kissing was beyond one-night stand kisses, beyond careless, drunk caresses both women were used to. Neither were drunk, nor pretending the other was someone else. They were lost in the moment, as though nothing else mattered and this wasn’t just their second meeting. A spark, somewhere inside Emma was ignited, and she silently hoped that this would be the start of something beautiful between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for any responses! I have a few more chapters already done now, so please let me know what you think! It helps a lot :) Hope you enjoyed!


	4. I Fall Apart

Regina awoke, relaxed and rested. Until she opened her eyes. Blonde hair was the first thing she saw, and it all came flooding back. They’d been exploring each other for hours the night before, they must have fallen asleep at some point. Regina’s arm was underneath Emma’s head. She was terrified to move in case she awoke the sleeping woman. She stared at the blonde’s hair for a second, how it was rippled messily across the bed. A part of her wanted to relax, but the part that was terrified was definitely winning.

This never happened. They did not stay the night. A panic rose in Regina’s chest. This is not supposed to happen. Of course, she was sated and relaxed, but now… She was panicking. How would she get rid of Emma without having to answer any difficult questions? She led there for a few moments longer, thinking though her options. 

Slowly, she moved her arm from underneath Emma’s head. Taking her time so as not to wake the blonde. She looked down at the sleeping, naked woman and smiled lightly. It was an enjoyable evening… But she had to leave. She couldn’t possibly allow the woman to stay, no one who spent the night with Regina had ever had the pleasure of waking up next to her the next day. What was this woman doing to her? She didn’t even know her. 

Quietly, but with solid purpose, Regina threw on her clothes from last night. She folded up the jeans and shirt and left them beside the bed, glancing at the sleeping woman as she did so. She felt a pang of guilt whilst she was stood in her kitchen, grimacing as she slipped her shoes on. After a moment, she wrote a little note for Emma.

Miss Swan,  
I’m sorry, I have to go out. I have left you money for a taxi home. Take my clothes and keep them.  
I had fun.  
R x

Regina took a moment to read back the note. Was it too impersonal? Harsh? She hoped not, but she did need to send a message. She wasn’t going to be seeing Emma again. She left the note beside the bed, with a glass of water and $20. She then crept out of her apartment and went to her car. The panic within her chest began to sink as she thought about the situation deeply. She eyed herself in the car’s mirror, brows raised. She looked tired.

Now what? She wondered. Would she have to wait all day for Emma to wake up? How long would that take? A few moments later, just as Regina was considering driving away to get coffee, she spots the blonde leaving through the main doors. The panic she felt moments ago began to rise within her chest once more. She freezes for a moment, praying that Emma doesn’t turn this way. Luckily, she doesn’t. She walks away. Ensuring she’s completely gone, Regina sighs lightly and leaves her car. She heads back up to her apartment and makes a coffee. 

When she returns, the $20 is still on the side. However, the note has been flipped and something is written on the other side. 

Regina,  
I had fun too.  
I’ll take the hint, I’m not stupid.  
But if you change your mind, here’s my number: 08934 368986  
Keep your money.  
Emma x

Regina gulped at the note. It was more positive than expected. Her guilt intensified. She fell back on to the bed, where the blonde had been sleeping hours previously. She’d expected to be happy when Emma left, however, she was feeling empty and alone. There was a tugging, guilty feeling, something she had never felt after a one night stand. Regina paused her train of thought because it didn’t feel like her typical one night stands. Usually, she barely knew their name. They never knew hers. This was much more personal. Sighing, she resigned herself to attempting to forget about the blonde, there was no need for her to even give the blonde a thought after only one night.

Slowly, she made her way to the bathroom and decided to wash the remnants of the previous night from her body. She threw the note in her bathroom bin. These feelings, she reasoned, as the hot water cascaded down her body, were due to her carelessness when choosing who she brought to her bed. 

. . .

Emma blinked back the emotion filling her. She ignored the sadness seeping into her bones. She made her way to Ruby’s as it was close by and let herself in. It was never going to be more than a night. Not with someone like Regina. Not when she was just Emma. Through the walk, she allowed herself to think back to the previous night. She wasn’t sure what to think of the woman. Emma didn’t feel as though she had a right to be mad, Regina hadn’t given her the impression that they’d be anything more than one night… But the blonde couldn’t help feeling differently.

She was so tender, the way she had touched her. She barely knew the woman but she would swear they made love. The thought both terrified and excited Emma. In some small way, she was happy that Regina didn’t want anything more. The way she was feeling after just one night was dangerous. She didn’t have these one night stands anyway, not for a long time, but she knew that by the morning she didn’t ever want to see them again. This was different. She could imagine seeing the woman over and over. Emma gulped back these thoughts and unlocked Ruby’s door.

‘Ruby?’ Emma called out, walking into the apartment. ‘Are you there?’ Suddenly, a girl walked out from the kitchen wearing just a tshirt. ‘Erm, hello? Who are you?’ Emma began.  
The girl’s eyes widened at the blonde and she stepped forward, ‘who the fuck are you?’ She looked angry and Emma didn’t understand what was happening. She just needed to talk to Ruby. ‘You better not be a girlfriend? Are you Ruby’s girlfriend? This has happened to me before and I swear-’

‘No. Friend.’ Emma held her hands up in surrender. Ruby always brought back strange girls, the kind of who girl who wanted to claim her after a drunken night. The brunette would always wake, cringe, then find a way to get rid of the girl who she’d promised the world to the night before. With a light cringe, Emma did not want to think of herself as that to Regina. Maybe that’s all she was. ‘She’s still in bed.’ 

‘We met last night.’ The woman continued from the kitchen, talking over the sizzling of a pan. Emma asked her the usual questions, thinking that it was likely she’d never see this one again. It wasn’t Ruby’s style. She’d been on Ruby’s couch often enough after a night out to witness it. For a moment, as she watched the girl making breakfast for her friend, she felt pity.

Ruby would most likely get rid of this girl, take her number and make her promises, then never call her. She’d be out in the next few nights and bring someone else home. Emma hadn’t considered her behaviour before. Only, Regina had made her think. 

She decided to leave the women alone and return to her flat. She didn’t have chance to talk to Ruby, seek comfort… But, after that exchange, she didn’t want to.

. . .

As she walked into her apartment, she had a look around the flat slowly. She saw two empty bowls atop the table. As she moved further, she saw multiple bottles of wine and two empty glasses on the side table. 

As she moved quietly now around the apartment, she noticed some shoes, they belonged to a man. Her eyebrows were now in her forehead. It seems like everybody got some action last night. With a smirk she moved the empty glasses and wine bottle, happy for her friend. She just hoped that David wasn’t like Regina or Ruby. Mary Margaret deserved to be happy.

Quietly, Emma decided to climb in bed and sleep for the rest of the day. She put the television on, watching whatever was on. She picked out her outift for the next day and fell asleep after a bowl of Mary Margaret’s leftovers. All the while, she was ignoring the sinking feeling within her chest. Surely after last night she should be happy, in a good mood. Instead, she tries to think about her new job. She's finally getting somewhere, and that's all that matters. Regina's loss. 

. . .  
Regina got out of the shower and dried herself off, her mind stuck on the blonde from the night before. Had she made a mistake? She woke up panicked, but when she saw the blonde next to her, a part of her melted inside. She’d looked adorable wrapped up naked in Regina’s sheets. A small smile found its way on to Regina's lips. 

Once she was dried and dressed, Regina snuck in to the bathroom and picked up the note from the bin. Quickly and quietly, she imputed Emma’s number into her phone. Just in case, she told herself. You never know when you might need it. She looked around her, eyes wide, as though someone would see her doing it. 

Her eyes fell on the white bundle in the kitchen floor. She had to return that dress, dry-cleaned, right?

Maybe she could just text and get the blonde’s address and drop it off. She could even do it when Emma's out.

Maybe she wants to hear from Regina. 

And if she doesn’t?

Regina rolls her eyes, ignoring her thoughts. She was not going to contact Emma, and that was that. Except there was a niggle, something pulling her back to that woman. She wondered if it was guilt, shame. Feeling ridiculous, she pulls out a file from her work bag and decides to concentrate on something that isn’t the blonde. She throws herself into the information, blinking away the loneliness that her large apartment brings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so... it's ended as a one night stand. Will Regina make contact? Plot is starting now! Any feedback would be great! Thanks for reading, as always.


	5. Every Little Counts

Emma awoke early, after sleeping the whole day and night on and off. She jumped in the shower and got ready quickly. Funnily enough, she did feel a lot better. She just had to ensure she didn’t let her mind wander to the beautiful brunette. Instead, she thought about her new beginning, and the new job awaiting her.

She picked out her nicest clothes; a shirt and tight slacks. She eyed the shirt she’d worn home from Regina’s. It hadn’t been worn for more than twenty minutes in total, and despite a large part of her telling her that it wasn’t a good idea, she decided to wear it for her first day. Maybe it would bring her some good luck. Plus, it was expensive, probably the most expensive thing in Emma’s room, and surely wearing nice clothes creates a good impression. Mary Margaret had already practically begged her not to wear her red, leather jacket… She couldn’t understand why, it was one of her most prized possessions. She looked in the mirror, admiring how she looked for a few minutes, a small smile on her face. Today was the start of a new life for Emma, and she was excited.

She got ready with a spring in her step. She was up that early she even had time for breakfast and to shout a quick good morning to her best friend, Mary Margaret. She told her to fill her in all about David tonight, excited to hear about her friend’s night. 

She began the walk to work, it was only about twenty minutes. She was still early when she arrived, but guessed that this would be a good impression. When she arrived, she made her way to the reception and explained that it was her first day, trying to ignore the fresh nerves bubbling within her chest. This place was gorgeous. And huge. She’d seen it on her interview of course, but this time, she actually worked there. This beautiful building was her place of work. 

‘Good morning and welcome to Gold and Mills. Alright, I’ll grab someone to show you around. Who interviewed you and what is your name, please?’ the woman asked politely, filling something in on the computer in front of her, glancing over at Emma every few seconds with a smile.

‘I’m Emma Swan. I was interviewed by Mr Gold.’ The receptionist looked impressed, then asked her a few more basic questions. ‘Alright, you’re all set. If you’d like to take a seat, someone will be here shortly to show you around.’

Emma sat down on comfy, leather seats, waiting for her tour guide. She wanted to be nervous and excited, and she was, but her mind was still elsewhere. She wanted Regina out of her head. It was just hard to forget about her after what had just happened… And what happened had been pretty much perfect. She would love to do it again. Shaking her head, she lost all thoughts of Regina. The large foyer looked like something out of a film. The marble flooring and bright chandeliers atop the ceiling were gorgeous. For once, Emma didn’t feel out of place. She was dressed like every other smart businessman and woman. 

‘Good morning.’ A voice broke her from her reverie. She broke out in to a grin and took the outstretched hand. ‘Hi, yes, I’m Neal. I’m currently training to be a lawyer. You’ve probably met my father? He interviewed you?’ The first thing she thought about the man, was that he is completely different from his father. He fancied himself as smooth, anyway, that much she could tell. The blonde was just happy that he was friendly.

Emma smiled and nodded, agreeing, taking in the man before her. ‘Brilliant. Well, in that case, if you’d like to follow me, I’ll give you a proper tour.’ The blonde trailed behind, listening to the lawyer prattle on about the company. Obviously, she pretended to appear interested. She shook hands of people she was supposed to, making polite introductions. Neal was hard to read, he seemed nice, but she could see something else behind his eyes. She was good at that sort of thing. She made an internal note to stay as far away from him as she could. Maybe he was more like his father than she’d first thought. He’d been really strange in her interview, but she got the job, so she wasn’t going to be too cruel.  
He then told her that she would be mainly working in the magazine side of things. ‘So, you’re a personal assistant? Okay. Do you know who you’re working for?’ Emma gulped, his tone of voice wasn’t exactly positive. She shook her head, eyeing him carefully. He smiled to himself, a sort of sympathetic smirk. ‘Ah, okay. Well I can introduce you in just a second.’

They were in the elevator for what seemed like forever. Emma broke the silence and asked him about his experience training, attempting to seem interested. Finally, they reached the second to last floor of the sky-high building. The ping told the both of them that they had arrived at their destination. He held his hand out, motioning for Emma to go first. She moved out of the elevator, tentatively. A young girl was sat at a desk, scribbling away. 

‘Lacey.’ The girl looked up and eyed Emma with a smile. ‘Meet Emma.’ The blonde sighed with relief, this job would be fine. The woman came running over and shook her hand. Emma began introducing herself, when she was interrupted by Neal. ‘Oh, sorry. This isn’t your new boss.’ Lacey eyed Neal and smirked. She wondered just how horrible the boss must be. They looked amongst each other and then their eyes landed back on Emma. She almost saw sympathy within Lacey’s deep eyes. She made a note to try and make friends with this woman, she seemed nice. Perhaps she could make at least one friend in this building.

There had to be a catch to this job, and from the look on their faces, it must be the temperament of her new boss. ‘No, your boss is just through here.’ He stopped before a closed door and knocked lightly. 

‘Yes?’ A voice from inside called out.

‘It’s Neal.’ She didn’t respond. ‘I have your new assistant.’ He laughed lightly, shooting Emma a tight-lipped smile.

‘Well come in then.’ 

The two made their way into the large office. A woman was sat behind the desk, typing away. She stopped for brief moment to look Emma up and down. Then continued.   
‘Emma, this is Zelena. Zelena, meet Emma.’ Zelena made no attempt to speak. Emma coughed and spluttered out an ‘it’s nice to meet you.’ With no response, Neal cleared his throat and shot her a look as if to say ‘good luck!’ He then excused himself and left. 

Once the door was closed, Emma felt extremely uncomfortable. ‘Sit.’ Zelena muttered. Emma walked forward and took the seat in front of her desk. ‘I cannot stand that man. Neal. So smarmy and in love with himself.’ Emma didn’t comment, despite the fact she almost agreed. She had got a bad feeling about him.

‘I’m not as terrible as they’d have you believe, Emily.’ Emma couldn’t help but see the irony in that statement, considering she’d already got her name wrong. She corrected her. Upon this, Zelena’s eyes flicked to Emma’s and she smiled, suddenly more interested.

Perhaps people just let her call them the wrong name. Perhaps she should have allowed the ‘Emily’ comment slide. But she didn’t and now they are here. ‘I expect certain things from you, that we will go over today. It’s-’

Her phone interrupted her, her mobile. Without looking at it. She removed it from her pocket and clicked decline. ‘It’s fairly simple. You take care of the stuff I don’t want to do. You know, you’ll manage my meetings, get my dinner and-’

Once again, the incessant ringing began. Zelena did the same thing, this time picking the phone up from the table and declined the call. ‘And, you will keep my mother off my back. She retired this year, from this company, but you wouldn’t think it.’ She rolled her eyes. ‘She calls me at least 100 times a day. Thankfully, that will be your problem now.’  
Zelena then handed Emma a list, it told her everything that she would be expected to do. She looked through the list quickly, as Zelena continued typing. ‘Any questions?’ the woman before her asked, eyeing Emma. She seemed to be intrigued by her. The blonde just prayed that was a good thing as she shook her head.

‘Good. Now, your desk is out front. Lacey works in the room opposite, she’s one of our best writers. I’ll send you emails, shout you, leave you notes, with things I want you to do. You answer the phone when it rings and do as I say.’ Zelena paused. ‘Trust me, after a few days, you’ll have the hang of it and you’ll be extremely busy.’ 

Emma smiled and stood, ready to make her way out and settle behind her desk. This woman wasn’t as bad as the two had previously made out. In fact, as long as she worked hard, she could see her and her boss getting on fairly well. ‘If you work hard, we’ll get on just fine. I just hate certain people and I’m not willing to accommodate to their needs, nor will I play into their pretend niceties. That includes Gold and his spawn.’ Zelena took a breath, and finally looked Emma up and down properly, scathing. ‘Oh, and I like your shirt.’

Zelena’s eyes flew back down to her desk, continuing her work, effectively dismissing the blonde. For a moment, she considered the compliment and thanked Regina. There was a bright smile on Emma’s face, as she sat down behind her desk. It was a large wooden desk with a modern, black laptop sat atop it. Emma could never afford one of her own. The floor she sat on was second to the top. She looked out across the city from the huge window across from her. She could get used to being here. 

She began signing herself on the laptop, following the instructions in the welcome pack. She’d been sat there a few moments when the phone rang. She eyed it for a moment then answered. 

‘Good Morning, Emma speaking. How may I help you?’ The line was quiet for a moment. She heard Zelena titter on the other end. 

‘That was fine, just remember to say the company name. If Gold ever rings, he’ll be angry you didn’t say it.’ Emma waited for her to continue. ‘I want a cappuccino, extra shot, extra chocolate, soya milk with two sugars and a small iced cherry bun from the coffee shop across the street. Thanks.’ 

The line went dead and Emma stood, ready to make her move. Zelena had given her copies of everything she’d need and even her own mobile phone. Again, something Emma could never afford. She’d put her own sim in, keeping her number, so she could use this new phone for when her friends contacted her too. She was loving the perks of the job.   
As she made her way in the coffee shop, she smiled. Most people would hate this job… Or at least, from what she’d heard. But, Emma was patient. She was happy. She liked her boss. She liked the place. This was just the start of her new life. 

Her first day had gone pretty well, all in all. Zelena seemed good for a boss, fair. However, as soon as she stepped foot outside the building, ready to get home and stuff her face, she received a call from Zelena. 

‘Emma.’ Before the blonde could respond, she continued ‘I’ve sent over something for you to look over tonight. Do me a favour and have it read for tomorrow, please. I’d like you to make concise notes for the morning meeting.’ Emma muttered an exaggerated ‘of course!’ and the line went completely dead. She checked her work email quickly on her new phone, and saw 54 pages… Her dream of an early night was now forgotten, her evening stuffed with work. 

Finally, her mind drifted back to Regina for a moment and whilst she was on her phone, she perused her texts, wondering if the brunette had changed her mind. Her eyes practically glazed over whilst she remembered the previous night and the strip tease she’d received. But there was no text. Emma couldn’t say she was surprised, but she was slightly disappointed. 

Maybe all this work would take her mind off of the beautiful brunette. It kind of did, actually. After eating with Mary Margaret, regaling her with tales of her day and hearing all about David, she slunk off for a shower and finally got in bed around 9, ready to read through Zelena’s work. 

The next day she found herself feeling knowledgeable in the early morning meeting, noticeably impressing Zelena as she supplied her with all information she needed. She’d sorted all of the information out, even colour coding different sections. When her boss gave her a small smile, she felt as though she’d passed some sort of test.   
Despite the constant coffee runs and phone calls, Emma was relaxing into the job nicely. It was that afternoon that she first encountered Zelena’s mother, Cora. Now… She was something else. Their first phone call was terrifying, until Emma began impressing her. Relaying necessary information, on time. Prompting her daughter when necessary… She felt that she was already passing the ‘mother test,’ if that was even a thing. In this job, it apparently was. 

Finally, her first week was over and despite thoughts of Regina, she was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas Eve everyone! If you celebrate Christmas, then I hope you have a good one. As always, I appreciate any feedback. Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoy!


	6. Don't You Forget About Me (I Can't!)

Emma had been working for Zelena for two weeks now. She was loving it. She’d even started to forget about Regina. Those thoughts were saved for just before bed, when she felt extra lonely and Mary Margaret was out. Through the day, however, she was fine. The blonde managed to convince herself that ‘normal people’ didn’t get this caught up on a one night stand, and push the developing feelings as far away as possible. 

She had learnt a lot about Zelena in just a few days. Being someone’s personal assistant really is a window in to their life. Her mother, Cora, was constantly calling and badgering the pair, asking for bits of different things and giving her opinion. Emma almost felt like she was Cora’s personal assistant. Zelena had ordered Emma to keep Cora happy, so… She did. Anything she needed, Emma did it for her. Not always with a smile, but Cora didn’t know that through the phone.

The job does, sometimes, invade on her personal life. However, Emma didn’t really care. She didn’t feel like going out anyway, so she didn’t mind late nights. The more work she had, the less she thought about Regina. She was sat at her desk, typing furiously and replying to the many daily emails she received from companies wishing to meet with her boss. She was becoming more adept with balancing Zelena’s work life as time went on, and the little moments of gratitude she received from her boss in small smiles and short nods somehow made it all worth while.

Her mobile rang again for the tenth time that morning, the shrill tone bouncing off the office walls and window. Company policy states that you cannot have your phone on silent unless you’re in a meeting, and so she had to listen to that shrill tone go off every few minutes. It was a far cry from the ring tone she had before starting here; Ghost Busters. Some long-running joke with Ruby, after she’d set it when drunk. Funnily enough, she barely heard the tone considering her phone was always on silent.

She picked it up, trying not to sigh, and answered it. Emma thrust it under her ear and between her shoulder. She already knew who it was. She continued her typing as Cora’s voice came through the phone. ‘Emma, darling. I just want to make sure that this issue, they’re covering all the important news. That’s all I want to know!’ 

Emma rolled her eyes. This was constant. ‘And my daughter won’t return my calls, as usual! So, can you please write down and send to me all the proposed topics for this month’s issue.’ The blonde politely told Cora that she’d be happy to, however, she was grimacing as she said it.

After replying to a sufficient number of emails, Emma stood and knocked on Zelena’s door. After she was told to enter, she walked in quickly. ‘Sorry to bother you, your mother was just on the line and needs the list of topics you will be using this month.’ Zelena growled, before telling Emma to leave it with her. As usual, she didn’t look up from her laptop, typing furiously.

The blonde gulped, nodded and exited the room. She was not happy with that. Emma often wondered why the mother and daughter had such a tense relationship, Cora seemed lovely, if not a bit annoying. Zelena’s reaction was so extreme though, there must be something else there. Emma actually really liked Zelena, despite what everyone else seemed to think about the woman. Although they barely knew eachother, there was some sort of tentative friendship building. At least, that’s how it seemed to the blonde. Occasionally, they would eat their lunch together in Zelena’s office. They didn’t speak much, but being invited surely meant something… It was like Zelena wanted to be friendly, just didn’t know how to.

Just yesterday, Zelena had called Emma and asked her to come into the office and bring her lunch. She’d ordered her to sit and eat with her, whilst she threw ideas at her. The blonde appeared confused at first, agreeing numbly and awaited the ideas. They didn’t really materialise, she just started asking Emma’s likes and dislikes. She sort of felt as though she was on a blind date. Not long after that, they started talking about the company and Zelena schooled her on its history. The blonde knew that this was Zelena forming a friendship, trying to get to know her.

Beyond her boss’ hard and sassy exterior, Zelena is kind of likeable. She’s funny. And when her sassy comments aren’t being thrown at you, they are downright hilarious. During their lunch, someone from marketing knocked and let themselves in, already asking for something before she responded. He was promptly dismissed with ‘can’t you tell the time? It’s lunch. Leave.’ With a wave of her hand. So as far as she was concerned, this was break and work wasn’t being done. This was social. When Emma couldn’t hold her laugh in, Zelena gave a small smirk. It was one she hadn’t seen before, a smirk that meant the blonde was in the loop and not on the receiving end. 

About an hour later, she heard Zelena’s voice through her office door. She stood, thinking she was shouting of Emma, a usual occurrence. However, it soon became apparent that she wasn’t. Zelena was now screaming down the phone, asking whoever it was to leave her alone. Concerned, the blonde furrowed her brows and sat down, pausing her work for the moment. She wasn’t sure what to do. For a moment, she debated knocking and asking if everything was okay. The voice came again. ‘I’m not her. I can’t be her.’ 

Emma’s eyes widened. Before she could hear anything else, Lacey’s office door opened. She came out of her room, eyes wide and reflecting Emma’s. ‘Oh dear’ she whispered, biting her lip. The blonde didn’t say anything, not wanting to risk Zelena hearing, especially not with the angry mood she was in. ‘It’ll be her mother.’ Lacey whispered again. This time Emma nodded lightly in understanding. The relationship was tenser than originally thought.

Lacey then, slowly, strode across the room and stopped in front of Emma’s desk. She seemed pretty nice, but before then, they had barely spoken. The blonde wanted to make friends with her, with someone, but she was always locked away in her office. It was nice to see someone else other than Zelena or the wall in front of her. As much as she enjoyed the company of her boss, she needed to befriend someone for the lonely hours that Zelena didn’t spend with her on breaks, or when she was out of office. It could get quite boring at times. She began making idle chat with the blonde, asking about how she was finding the job and what she thought of the company. 

Emma appreciated the effort, and tried to ask Lacey about herself. However, the shouting ceased and both women stayed silent for a moment, not wanting Zelena to hear them. Her phone started to ring, that shrill tone once again. Both her and Lacey eyed the phone, then looked at each other. ‘Emma Swan of Gold and Mill’s, how may I help you?’ She began, praying it wasn’t Cora.

‘It’s me, go and get me dinner. Something fatty. A burger and chips.’ The phone shut off before she could reply. Lacey smiled and offered to come along. Once again, they were making idle chatter. Lacey was explaining how she’d thrown herself into work recently and Emma was trying to concentrate on her words, whilst also eyeing the time; conscious of Zelena’s wrath.

‘So, there’s a good place down this way?’ Emma asked, feeling nervous. She didn’t like to be too long when getting her boss something she’d asked for. Especially not when she was in this sort of mood. ‘Anyway, sorry, why have you thrown yourself into work?’

Lacey sighed lightly, ‘well, me and my girlfriend broke a few months ago. It was pretty messy.’ She glanced sideward at Emma, a small smile playing on her lips. The blonde smiled back, giving her sympathy. ‘No, no. It’s okay. You just never know who’s waiting around the corner.’ There was something more in her eyes, a little glint.

Emma really hoped Lacey wasn’t interested in her, and she was terrible when it came to reading signs. She knew the girl was attractive, but she just wasn’t for her. Or should she say, she just wasn’t Regina. It had been two weeks, she should stop thinking about her. She just couldn’t. Rolling her eyes at herself, she changed the subject. ‘True. So, uh. What’s the deal with Cora and Zelena?’ Emma said awkwardly, in an attempt to change the subject.

‘Oh. I’m not really sure. But they are always arguing. She never tells me anything.’ Lacey was still staring at Emma. ‘We should go out sometime.’ She said, innocently. For a moment, the blonde considered what she meant. 

Emma gulped before responding. ‘Yeah, definitely. It would be nice for you to meet my friends.’ In her panic she splutters out, ‘I actually have a friend you’d probably get on with. Ruby. She’s so lovely. And she’s single.’ Cringing at herself, she looks anywhere but Lacey. Suddenly, the floor is really interesting, and she casts her eyes onto the side walk. 

After a moment Lacey laughs, ‘I wasn’t asking you out, Emma.’ Despite the light shade of red now growing on Emma’s cheeks, she’s not sure if the girl’s statement was completely true. ‘I like you and everything, but I don't really know you. Going out and doing things, I'd get to know you better. Since the break-up, I've lost a lot of friends. Mutual best-friends are the worst. I'd like to get out more. But I’d like to meet your friend.’ 

The blonde returns Lacey’s coy smile as the girl guides her into some small burger joint. Considering Lacey's words, she wonders why the couple broke up, interested as to why she's lost friends. She ignores the thought, too personal for her liking, and concentrates on what she's here to do. She orders her own food and her bosses, to go, and Lacey orders hers. The shorter brunette stays as aloof as usual, continuing the idle chat with safer topics. Emma feels that this could be the beginning of a friendship, hoping her awkward splutterings haven't messed anything up.

Emma mulls over introducing Ruby and Lacey, knowing her best friend would eat her alive. Especially after the break up her colleague has described. Glancing at the brunette, she considers that she is probably much more capable of taking care of herself that one might think. She would have to warn Ruby to be on her best behaviour and avoid making any promises she can’t keep.  
. . .  
The rest of the day went by and it was pretty uneventful. Emma had already begun texting Ruby and Lacey, explaining that she had inadvertently set them up. Ruby didn’t seem to mind, but the blonde wasn’t surprised about this, Ruby was always up for a date. Zelena had enjoyed her burger, but upon Emma asking if she was okay she snapped at her to ‘mind her own business!’

Emma was used to the little snipes, it didn’t bother her. They were part of Zelena's She was replying to some emails when her mobile phone started going off. Rolling her eyes, expecting Cora, she picked up the phone. A frown appeared on her face when she saw an unknown number. Only Zelena and Cora had her number from the company, so it must be someone else. After a beat, she answered, pulling the phone to her ear slowly.

‘Hello?’ 

‘It’s Regina.’ Emma’s heart stopped and her mouth went dry. It had been weeks. Why was she now calling? Emma didn’t respond. ‘I’m just calling because I have your dress. Dry cleaned and ready to return to you.’

It took Emma a moment to speak, her voice unsure. ‘Oh, uh. Thanks, I guess.’ She didn’t know what the correct social convention was for this. How should she have responded? Why didn’t you call me back after our night together? No. Too soon. 

‘Well, would you like to meet for a coffee?’ Emma’s brows raised. Brave. Two weeks after the fact and she’s trying. Everything in Emma told her to put the phone down. Told her to tell her no. But that ache in her heart that hadn’t left for the past few weeks wouldn’t let her. She knew what she was about to do was wrong. All of her friends would kill her for it, hell, she might just slam her own head against the nearest wall for all the good she was doing.

But she couldn’t stop herself, couldn’t stop her voice from wobbling out and betraying her.

‘Okay, yeah. I’d like that.’

Irresistible. That’s how she’d describe Regina. Completely irresistible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is having good holidays. Thank you for the Kudos' and the comments; I'm glad you love the story Chica_checa! As always any feedback is appreciated and I hope you enjoy.


	7. Just Like Heaven

They’d agreed to meet that night, Regina and Emma. 

All day, Emma had been tense and unable to concentrate on her usual daily tasks, waiting to get off work. There was a coffee shop near the blonde’s apartment that she’d suggested, thinking of her escape route. Now, as she made her way over there, she regretted suggesting it, in fact, she regretted suggesting anything. She should’ve known better than to see Regina again. It was probably going to go terribly and the blonde would end up a mess for another few weeks.

Despite this regret, lurking deep within her mind… she found herself trying to ignore that niggling feeling of doubt and dread and allow a positive thought to enter her mind. Was this a date? How would Regina be with her? 

When she arrived, she checked her watch and slowed down. She smoothed her shirt, red leather jacket, and hair. Then, casually, she walked into the coffee shop looking for Regina… Who wasn’t there yet. 

With a sigh, she shrugged off her bag and took a seat. She was initially going to wait to order a drink, but after fifteen minutes she joined the queue and ordered herself a hot chocolate, with whipped cream and cinnamon. 

Emma was growing frustrated, and considered leaving to save embarrassment. The hot chocolate arrived just as Regina came through the door. She immediately caught eyes with the blonde and sauntered toward the table. ‘Sorry I’m late.’ 

She hadn’t changed, nor did she seem as though she was particularly rushing despite being late. Her trademark smirk was firmly in place. She still seemed as mysterious as she did all those weeks ago. Regina pulled up a chair and sat down delicately across from Emma, eyeing her carefully. 

Regina looked in pain for a moment, then she took a deep breath and leaned back in her chair. It was as though she was going to say something. ‘I called because I still had your dress. It’s been dry cleaned.’ Emma nodded at the information, then looked the brunette up and down. She looked perfect, as usual. She also looked as though she wanted to add something to what she’d just said.  
‘Where is it then?’ Emma asked, not quite as politely as Regina had expected. 

With a raised eyebrow, Regina chuckled. ‘In my car,’ she countered. ‘Are you in a rush, Emma?’ The brunette appeared now, as relaxed and blasé as she always had. It was endearing and infuriating to the blonde… As it was that first night. But Emma couldn’t let this happen, again. She laughed in response. It was light-hearted, but it made Regina sit forward, interested.

‘I was surprised to get your call.’ The two women kept their eyes locked. Regina decided to let the blonde continue, still interested, still smirking. ‘I didn’t think you’d want to see me again.’ Her tone was hard and harsh, not something the brunette was used to. It annoyed her slightly, but she understood why Emma would behave in such a way. Regina tried to begin explaining herself, but Emma cut in once more. ‘I mean, it’s fine. You could’ve just said you weren’t interested in anything else.’

For a moment, Emma cringed at herself. This was not how it was supposed to go, she was supposed to be cool, calm and collected. Aloof to Regina and her charming tricks. But now she was here and she was melting. Not only was she melting, but she was coming across desperate. ‘Oh, no. I mean I like you. As in, as a friend.’ Now it was Emma’s turn to smirk.

‘You want to be friends?’ Regina was panicking now. This wasn’t her area of expertise. She should have never called Emma. In the courtroom? She could have the whole room shaking with fear. Writing? Academics queued up to read her work and commend her. At parties, she would have women and men drooling over her. However, once she’d had her fill, she didn’t see them again. She certainly didn’t see them again when they made her heart flip and her body ache to be touched. 

But Emma? 

Well, Emma was something else. As for partners, boyfriends, girlfriends… Regina didn’t do that. She didn’t even really do friends. She had Katherine and that was it. Family? Don’t even go there. She cleared her throat. ‘Friends, yes. Whatever you want to call it.’

Disbelieving, Emma nodded her head. ‘Alright, yeah. We can be friends.’ The blonde eyed the woman before her, a slight frown on her face. Unreadable. She could do friends, for now. This would be interesting for the blonde. 

To break the silence, Emma asked about Regina’s day. It was mundane and domestic but necessary. It only took them a few minutes to ease into each other’s presence and laugh together. The blonde found that she loved Regina’s laugh and would do anything to make that magical sound happen again, even if it did mean dribbling hot chocolate on your favourite white work shirt and feeling your cheeks burn for ten long minutes. 

Regina found that she hadn’t laughed like this in a long time. In fact, she couldn’t remember the last time she’d laughed like this, felt happy like this. She had moments of panic, but mostly, being here with the blonde was okay. It was good.

Somehow, they ended up at Regina’s again. Somehow, they were watching a film. Emma had decided that it would be something good for them to do together. The brunette was bored. She didn’t really watch much television and sappy, romantic comedies wasn’t her thing. Apparently, this was the sort of stuff the blonde enjoyed. Stiffly, Regina sat watching the film, bored. She looked to her right and wondered why she’d allowed this woman to enter her home again and infiltrate her television.

‘No, it’s just, M always makes me watch these stupid things with her.’ She laughed to herself. ‘I must admit that I’ve fallen for them.’ Regina just smiled in return. This was all terrifying to her, every few minutes she’d have to remind herself to relax. This was okay. There was no need to panic. Then Emma would laugh, or move closer to her or smile in her direction and those butterflies would come flying back, and then, the panic. 

It was getting dark outside, the movie was drawing to a close and Emma was leaning on Regina’s shoulder. The brunette was very aware of this, though she was attempting to seem as though she wasn’t affected. Her eyes stayed stiffly on the screen, despite the blonde’s wriggling and constant commentary. She didn’t really mind that Emma wanted to discuss every little part of the movie. She didn’t really mind that Emma was sprawled out against her. Regina didn’t really know how she’d let this happen…. But she didn’t care.

As the credits rolled, Emma lifted herself up and looked next to her. Regina immediately felt cold where the blonde had been. It was dark and late. The blonde checked her phone and jumped up. ‘Sorry, it’s my boss. She’s called like five times. Ugh, I’m so dead.’ 

Regina held her hands up and smiled, excusing herself whilst Emma called her boss. The brunette couldn’t help but notice that for most of the night, the blonde was interested in her phone. It seemed odd that the manager of the bar would need to call and text Emma throughout the night, but she didn’t question it. It wasn’t her place, nor did she particularly care. Or so she told herself.

She stood in her kitchen for a moment, leaning against the sideboard, thinking carefully. They weren’t drunk, nor was there a sufficient reason for Regina’s insides to be tingling at the thought of kissing the blonde again. Shaking her head, she made her way back into the living-room, smiling. ‘I can drop you home if you’re ready, since it’s late and we’re both working.’ This was for the best.  
As Regina drove Emma home, she debated telling the blonde that she wanted to see her again. It took all of five minutes for her to get the words out. ‘You, you mentioned it earlier. I’m sorry I didn’t call.’ It almost pained Regina to say those words. ‘But you have my number now. So, it won’t happen again. I’d like to see you again soon.’ Emma tried not to smirk at the woman beside her. It was like pulling teeth to get the woman to admit anything. Ironically, all of Emma’s friends had called her a robot when it came to partners, lovers and even friends. She just wasn’t emotional at all. This woman brought something else out in her, maybe it was because next to Regina she looked practically normal. 

She pulled up outside Emma’s apartment. The two women looked between each other for a moment, as though they were about to kiss. The blonde decided against it. She didn’t want to push Regina. They were ‘friends’ now. She just smiled, it had been enough to spend the evening with her. Her heart, that was beating out of her chest, told her a different story.

‘I loved tonight, Gina.’ The brunette raised her brow at the pet name. ‘It was perfect. I’m glad you called me back. I was hoping you would.’ Before Regina could respond, she was out of the car. She watched her retreating form carefully, deep in thought. 

. . .

A very excited Emma entered the apartment, grinning from ear to ear. She shouted Mary Margaret and dumped her bag and blazer. Her friend came running in. ‘What happened? I want to hear everything!’

Just as Emma was about to start explaining, there was a knock at the door. Two friends looked at each other, then at the door. Emma, being closest, answered the door warily. 

‘You forgot something.’ Regina stated plainly.

Emma grabbed the white bag with her clean dress and muttered a ‘thank you.’

‘And so did I.’ 

Before Emma could respond, Regina had stepped forward and pulled the blonde into a searing kiss that was filled with passion, attraction and need. A searing kiss that a friend would definitely not be giving you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you for the feedback. Kristan - Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed them reuniting. Thanks for reading! If you have any comments for me let me know, its always great to see some!


	8. Pandora's Box

After dealing with Mary Margaret’s excited screeches concerning her love life, she was regaled with tales of David. It seemed her friend’s crush had turned into a little more than a crush. They’d ended up sleeping together and now, they’d been stealing glances at each other in the staff room, kissing when no one was around, that sort of thing. She said it was very romantic and exciting, but they hadn’t seen each other outside of work since. He, apparently, avoided her asking him out, so she had stopped. She said she didn’t mind it though, she was enjoying herself…

Emma thought that this was odd, but looking into her friend’s love struck eyes, she kept her opinions to herself. ‘Just be careful. But if you’re happy, I’m happy. I want to meet him!’ The blonde grinned at her best friend.

The next day, Emma headed to work with a smile on her face. She picked up a cinnamon hot chocolate and bear claw for herself, along with her boss’s coffee order. She picked out a cupcake for her boss, too. She’d been really stressed recently and she thought it might be something cute. Plus, Emma was in the best mood she’d been in for a long time. Rolling her eyes, she picked up another one for Lacey. There was only the three of them on that floor, she could hardly not get her one.

‘Morning Lacey!’ Emma shouted as she weaved through the office, hands full. ‘Got you a cupcake.’ She placed the small, red velvet cupcake on the edge of Lacey’s desk with a smile. The blonde skipped back to Zelena’s door, knocking a few times and waiting for her boss to shout back. 

This morning, for the first time, she didn’t say anything. Emma waited for a moment, wondering whether she should just get on with her work or try again. She fought with herself for a moment, thinking through all of the reasons Zelena may ignore her… and then, finally, she thought that there was no harm in trying again. She knocked a little louder this time and waited, praying that she wouldn’t be facing a scream from her boss.

‘Yes?’ The voice came, tired. 

‘It’s Emma.’ No response. ‘I’ve got your morning coffee. I also picked you up a cupcake.’ After a few silent moments, the blonde awkwardly added ‘It’s red velvet… Your favourite!’ Zelena finally told the blonde to enter, her tone still as tired and resigned as the earlier response. Tentatively, she opened the door and peered in. ‘Hey, you okay?’

Zelena looked tired. She was sat behind her desk, in her usual position, but it was obvious something was wrong. Her eyes were red-rimmed and she wasn’t wearing her usual load of make-up, or as her boss described it- war paint. Emma had never seen Zelena look so… vulnerable. ‘I’m fine, thanks.’ Even her tone was growing weaker. ‘It’s been a long night.’ 

Silently, Emma placed the coffee and cupcake atop the desk. The blonde stood at the end of her desk, hesitant. ‘I’m here if you wanna talk.’ 

Zelena smiled tightly, then dismissed her assistant. Emma didn’t have to be told twice. The blonde started about her daily routine, replying to emails, fixing appointments and dodging Cora’s calls. Sadly, only an hour into her shift, Cora was calling. She’d rang the night before, whilst Emma had been with Regina and she’d missed it. She was not looking forward to the telling off she was about to receive. 

‘Good morning Miss Mills. How can I help you?’ The voice on the other end appeared kindly, but Emma knew that there was a bite to Cora Mills. She had only met her in person once, as of yet, but they got along famously. The blonde didn’t bow down to the woman, but still had a large decorum of respect. Cora seemed to enjoy that. She liked the fight Emma had, but she also liked that the woman essentially had to bow down to her, and always showed respect behind their banter. The blonde felt as though she was starting to have a level of humour with the older woman, rather than just strictly a professional relationship.

‘Emma. Well, since you decided to answer the phone today…’ Emma let the dig slide, she’d have to come up with something quickly. ‘I need you to check on my daughter! She’s ignoring me.’ The blonde’s eyes flicked to the closed office door and sighed lightly. 

‘My- uh, charger is broken.’ She could almost hear the eyeroll on the other end of the phone. ‘I can try talk to Zelena for you but I don’t think that she’ll appreciate-’

Cora interrupted Emma quickly. ‘Look, we had a falling out last night. We both said some silly things that we shouldn’t. Can you please just go and pass on my apologies. Tell her I didn’t mean it and that I love her.’ 

It surprised Emma to hear Cora use such emotional language. She hadn’t ever heard the woman say anything like that, nor had she ever heard Cora give Zelena any form of compliment. She usually complained that she was only interfering because her daughter wasn’t capable. This was new territory for Emma and she didn’t quite know how to respond. ‘Okay, Cora, sure. I’ll have a go.’ 

This was a far cry from their usual banter, and Cora’s voice was just as uncomfortable and unsure. ‘Thanks, Emma. Listen, to say you’ve only been here for a few weeks, but you’re doing well. I can tell she likes you. She doesn’t really like anyone. I would not have had this conversation with just any assistant.’ This was also quite surprising to the blonde. Cora’s soft tone was cut short. ‘Oh, and I expect a full report of what you both discuss. Talk soon.’

After the phone cut off, Emma stood once again, smoothing down her front. She didn’t really want to knock again, Zelena clearly wanted to be left alone. Feeling tense, she knocked on the door and began opening before she had time to respond.

Without entering the room, Emma spoke from the crack in the door. ‘Sorry to bother you but your mother just called, and…’ The blonde’s brows furrowed as she heard sniffles. Zelena was crying and she couldn’t just leave now. She slid into the room and closed the door quietly behind her, shoulders slumping. She was terrible with this sort of thing.  
‘I’m just sick of everything, I can’t do it Emma.’ The blonde’s eyes were wide. She made her way across the room. ‘This isn’t me, it really isn’t. I never get upset, never.’ Emma didn’t really say anything, just kind of stood next to her and patted her side awkwardly. She tried to remember how she comforted Mary Margaret… Without wine, she was lost. Mary Margaret would usually envelope Emma in a bear hug before she had a chance to do or say anything, this was different.

‘I’m fine, just stop touching me.’ Relieved, the assistant then took the seat in front of Zelena, letting her take a moment to calm down. Emma couldn’t help but want to laugh at her boss for a moment, they were so similar in many ways. The blonde was uncomfortable comforting her and Zelena was uncomfortable accepting the comfort. ‘I’m going to tell you, because I’m betting my mother already has.’ Emma was about to speak again when Zelena continued, ‘I’m pregnant.’ 

The blonde’s eyes widened and she nodded, she didn’t really know how to react- but she tried to keep her surprise to a minimum. ‘Are you happy about that or not?’ Zelena laughed, a small gurgle. It was almost a scoff, but it wasn’t quite. Maybe that question was a little inappropriate. 

‘I am. Kind of. It wasn’t planned, of course. But I want it. I wasn’t sure at first, but I think I’m ready.’ She paused, sucking in a breath. ‘That’s not why I’m upset, but it doesn’t help. I think it’s made me more emotional.’ Emma just kept nodding, feeling as though she was intruding on Zelena’s personal life. ‘You know, you’re brave for asking. My other assistants didn’t.’ Maybe that was why Zelena liked her? She wasn’t sure.

‘I have a sister. We never speak of her.’ Emma nodded along, listening intently. ‘She- She had this girlfriend when we were in college. Mum found out and she bought off her girlfriend, sent her away and then, this job. She told me I was getting it instead of her, but I know I didn’t deserve it. I didn’t even want it but I had no choice. She should be doing this job, she worked hard for it. She wanted it.’ 

‘So, she basically got kicked out for her ridiculous behaviour.’ She scoffed. ‘I’ll admit, she deserved that. She was acting like a real bitch, Emma.’ Her tears paused for a moment. ‘Then, father got sick. He died. My sister never got to say good bye. She never forgave any of us for that.’ 

There was a silence between them. ‘You’re probably wondering why I’m telling you all this.’ Emma gulped, making no attempt to answer the question. There was an unspoken reason- Zelena had no one else, and Emma was as close to a friend as she had right now. Being where she is, speaking to someone outside of the company ensured that word would travel to rival companies and the firm would be seen as ‘weak,’ and that would be just another thing Cora would blame her for. 

‘Well, I want you to understand the kind of woman my mother is. Or was. I don’t know.’ A long sigh escaped Zelena’s lips. ‘And I want you to help me decide what to do.’ Emma kept her face straight, saying nothing.

‘I do enjoy my job now. It took a long time, but I enjoy it, I know it. I can do it. But my mother, she doesn’t believe in me. That’s why she rings up constantly.’ Zelena laughed. ‘She wishes I were my sister. But I’m not. Clearly. When I told her about the pregnancy, she accused me of being selfish and ruining everything she had set up for me.’ 

Zelena eyed Emma carefully. ‘I told you that, because you are my assistant. If it leaves this room, you will never return to this job. Nor will you get another for a very long time.’ The blonde didn’t even blink at the threat. She already knew her boss well enough to expect it, it was a defence mechanism that the blonde knew only too well. She was much the same, if she ever disclosed anything. It was rare she allowed herself to.

‘My mother has changed, I know that. I understand why this hurts her. But a few months off to have a baby won’t run our magazine in to the ground.’ She sighed once more, picking at her cupcake. ‘My sister had something to prove, she set up her own firm and she is our biggest rival. The stress from her firm gave my mother a heart attack. That’s why she retired.’

‘Despite everything, mother is so proud of her. She told me last night she wished it were me who had left all those years ago. At least, for all her flaws, she wouldn’t fritter away the opportunity. She would have relished in helping the company to grow.’ She was mimicking Cora’s voice now. ‘I mean, I said a lot of horrible things about how mother drove her away and even… her part in our father’s death.’

Emma took in all of this new information, eyes wide. She had no idea what to say in response, so she allowed herself the occasional hum. ‘She didn’t have a part in his death and she loved him dearly, I didn’t mean what I said. Tell me what you think, honestly.’ Emma began spluttering out something that would be considered diplomatic. ‘No, be brutal. Be honest. I’ve told you to give your opinion.’

‘Well, I think she’s homophobic and controlling. However, maybe that’s just her way of looking after you. Maybe, after a few days, she’ll be happy for you.’ Emma said that in the nicest way she could. ‘I think she loves you and she’s very proud of you- who wouldn’t be! Look at all you’ve accomplished. Maybe she just regrets losing the relationship with your sister, but that’s nothing to do with you.’

Emma had a lot more of an opinion, but despite, she had to respect that Cora was still her boss’s mother. It had shown Cora in a whole new light though. That poor sister. Something about the story resonated with her. Perhaps it was her own experience from her teenage years.

‘She’s not homophobic, not even a little bit. It was just about appearances. The girl my sister was with was just… It’s hard to explain.’ Zelena glanced up, she looked as though she wanted to say something then thought against it. ‘Regardless. That’s why a baby out of wedlock has upset her so much. That’s the problem, Emma, my life is not mine. It’s her show.’

‘She sent me in here to apologise and tell you that she loves you.’

‘I don’t accept the apology. Not yet.’

 

. . .

 

After she left Zelena’s office, she spent the rest of the day distracted. She felt much closer to her boss now, like they had some sort of friendship growing- and Emma kind of liked it. She was sure her boss wouldn’t agree, but she knew that she put up walls to protect herself. Now, she was beginning to understand why. 

‘Emma.’ A voice brought her out of her reverie. ‘When am I meeting the famous Ruby?’ The blonde turned to face her colleague and thought about it for a moment. This was a nice distraction from worrying about her boss… 

‘How about next weekend? I’ll get the gang out. You can meet them all!’ Lacey agreed with a smile, continuing with idle chat. 

Emma wondered how the two would hit it off. With Ruby’s reputation and Lacey’s beauty, she expected very well. 

As the blonde turned back to her phone, she opened a text box. She hadn't texted Regina since the kiss, surely the next day was long enough to wait. There was a small smile playing upon her lips as she typed out a text message. She deleted the message about four times before she settled on what she would finally send. A part of Emma was filled with worry, wondering if Regina would change her mind again- but then her mind would remind her that the brunette had kissed HER first.

'Thank you for my special delivery last night. E'

Casual. She could do casual, and test the waters. Gulping, she set her phone down and began typing away, attempting to keep focussed and stop her eyes from wandering to her lock screen. After around half an hour, her phone buzzed. She forced herself to get a coffee before replying, not wanting to seem as eager as she was.

'And so you should be- Not everybody receives such treatment from me, Miss Swan. Was the dress okay? R'

She smirks, a small laugh passing her lips in the form of a deep breath. 

'Not everybody receives such treatment from me, Gina, most people don't have the opportunity to dry clean my clothes, actually- the dress was beautiful, as good as new. E x'

'Oh really, Miss Swan- it seems I had you out of your clothes very quickly, I feel honoured to have that effect on you. R'

The blonde gulped, punching out a response, forgetting her rule to wait. 'I'm sure it was the puddle that got me out of my clothes, but I got you out of yours, or so I recall... As for the effect you have, I'm not sure what you're talking about... E x'

Emma almost laughed as she wrote the text, heat rushing between her legs, mocking her. She needed to be touched, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

'In that case, let me remind you Miss Swan. R x'

. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> thank you for the feedback! It's lovely to see / read. I'm glad you're enjoying the story swanqueenlives, dEathfoRfEar, and Shiphappens.
> 
> Sorry for the delay, just started my new job- hectic! But I'm back and ready with the next few chapters.
> 
> Might be some 'M' rated chapters coming, so just a warning! 
> 
> Any feedback is always welcomed.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	9. Another Girl, Another Planet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is M rated. Just a warning... Enjoy!

That evening, when Emma got home from work, she explained how she was setting up Lacey and Ruby to her flat mate. She offered Mary Margaret to come along and bring her new… David, along. She said she’d ask him. They were talking about Mary’s job and some issue she was having with a colleague, yet Emma’s mind often wandered to Zelena, thinking about the situation between her and her Cora. She also hated being in the middle of it. Hopefully, she’d convinced Zelena to talk to her mother and try to fix things.

She’d just been on the phone to Cora, somehow ending up giving advice and helping the precarious situation between Zelena and herself. Mary Margaret had given her the screw face, mouthing that she ‘isn’t in work and shouldn’t have to deal with-’ But Emma had walked into her bedroom and continued the conversation. For the first time in her life, she didn’t mind bringing work home with her. In fact, she actually liked Cora and Zelena.

After the call, she returned to the kitchen and to her conversation with Mary Margaret, mind still mulling over her boss and mother.

Her phone buzzed in her lap, causing her to smile. Her and Regina had been texting on and off all day, nothing romantic but that’s to be expected from the woman who made it her business to blow hot and cold, constantly.

‘That better not be work again!’ She heard Mary Margaret’s disapproving tone from across the kitchen. ‘You’re working yourself into…’ She trailed off, and Emma looked up for a moment. ‘That smile you’ve got tells me that it isn’t your boss.’ 

Immediately, the blonde burned red and frowned at her best friend. Refusing to acknowledge smiling at the phone without realising, she turned the conversation back to Ruby and Belle. ‘So, do you think it will be okay then? Introducing Ruby and Belle?’

‘I think so… Just warn Ruby. And Belle.’ Mary Margaret smirked at her, a knowing smile on her face. ‘You’re changing the subject. Are you bringing your girlfriend?’ Once again, Emma’s eyes widened comically. 

‘Girlfriend?’ Emma began, eyes trained on her friend. ‘She’s not my girlfriend. We’re just… Seeing how things go.’ The blonde’s croaky response left her best friend smirking, turning away to begin preparing their meal. ‘Tell me about David.’ 

Now it was her turn to blush, and she sliced through the carrots, she bored Emma with a commentary on how lovely he is. 

 

. . .

 

Over the next few days, Emma and Regina swapped few texts. The blonde had to physically stop herself from reaching for her phone every five minutes and bombarding the brunette, but she was intent on not scaring her off. They could take things as slow as she needed. 

On Thursday, after work, Emma received a particularly interesting message from the woman- who up until now, had managed to respond to the blonde every few hours, even days, with extremely minimal information. She could barely respond to a ‘how was your day?’ and yet now, at 11pm on Thursday evening, Regina was intent on ensuring that the blonde would not sleep tonight.

‘So, Emma. Are you going to keep asking me questions about my day, or what I had for dinner, or are you going to ask me out? R’

The blonde steadied her breathing and typed out a reply, barely thinking about what she was writing. ‘Well, would you like to go out tomorrow? E x’ She was busy on Saturday evening with her friends. She wasn’t sure whether Regina would come. Whether she’d feel comfortable yet. 

‘Finally. I’ll pick you up at 8pm. Dress nicely. R’

Ignoring the lack of kisses, a wide smile covered Emma’s face. ‘Wait, you’re arranging it? Did you just make me ask you out because you wanted to ask me out? E x’ 

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about, Miss Swan. R’ The blonde noticed how she had reverted back to using Miss Swan, but she was beginning to understand Regina now and knew it was just a defence mechanism, a way of distancing the pair. She also knew she shouldn’t push it yet, but this small victory sent tingles throughout her body. 

‘I can’t wait. E x’ 

Regina didn’t respond and Emma didn’t care. She was almost falling asleep when the woman called, and now she was up and planning her outfit, knowing she wouldn’t have much time after work the following day.

Finally, on the Friday, she got to spend the evening with the woman.

She’d spent the two hours from when she arrived home at six and Regina pulling up outside at exactly 7:59, showering, getting dressed, stressing out, doing her make-up, moaning at Mary Margaret because she wasn’t sure about her outfit, changing outfits, rolling her eyes at Mary Margaret because she said this wasn’t ‘Emma behaviour’ and that she must ‘really like this one,’ and then finally, scrambling to get her shoes on at the door, before running out.

Regina took her to a fancy restaurant, somewhere she’d never been before. The blonde initially felt uncomfortable and out of place, until a hand on the small of her back guided her in and made small talk with all of the waitresses. Regina was clearly known here, and from the hand on her back and small smile thrown her way every few seconds, she felt as though she was being shown off. Most of the women were ignoring the blonde, focusing on Regina, telling her how nice she looked and smiling coyly. Emma had worried that Regina, like her nature, would be stand-offish in public. Yet here she was, proving the blonde wrong and introducing her to the women.

Once they were seated, one of the waitresses began talking to the pair. ‘Hello, Miss Levy, it's lovely to see you this evening.’ Regina nodded up at the girl as she took her seat. She had already noticed the looks Emma had been giving them, curious and irritated, and honestly, it sent heat down to her core. She knew a few of the girls here fawned over her, but they were a lot younger and harmless, knew she was a regular with her company and would tip well, and Regina would never be interested in any of them. But... Emma didn't know that.

‘We will have a bottle of my usual.’ She glanced at Emma. ‘What would you like to drink?’ 

‘We can share.’ Emma began, smiling tightly. ‘But a lemonade as well, please.’ The young girl sent a bright smile at Regina, then walked away.

The brunette was smirking at the blonde, raking her eyes up and down Emma’s form. ‘You look beautiful, Emma.’ Regina had this way of making the blonde melt with anything she said, even just from a look. Using her first name too. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. 

‘You look gorgeous, Regina.’ Emma bit her lip, their intense stare broken by the waitress, returning with their drinks. 

‘Business as usual; on the tab, Miss Levy?’ The waitress asked, staring down at the brunette. The blonde couldn’t help but notice how the woman was looking at her, eyes all gooey, in the same way she had been staring at Regina just moments ago.

‘No, no. My card.’ She handed it over, a fleeting smile given to the waitress. ‘This is a personal visit.’ Her eyes were back on the blonde, smirk in place. Butterflies irrupted in the blonde’s stomach, as she watched the expression on the waitress’s face harden slightly, as she seemingly understood the situation between the two women. 

Emma watched as Regina’s eyes turned to hers, effectively dismissing the woman. As she walked away, the charming brunette poured her a glass of wine and Emma thought of safe conversation topics. As for family and friends, she knew nothing about her. But then, Emma wasn’t quite ready to tell Regina about her own familial situation and growing up in the system.

‘How was you day?’ Emma asked, finally. Looking over the menu. 

‘Much better now.’ Her free hand was sat atop the table, and suddenly, she felt the warmth of Regina’s hand slide atop hers. ‘I don’t want to talk about work. I want to get to know you.’ 

The hand stayed there when the waitress returned to take their order, and the blonde couldn’t help but notice her eyes glancing at their joined hands. Regina seemed so casual as she ordered, and Emma barely spluttered out the name of the meal she wanted because she felt so flustered.

Emma blushed, thankful for the dulled lighting in the restaurant. She felt lucky, special, and prayed that this side of Regina she was meeting tonight would be sticking around. She hoped that the brunette wouldn’t turn into someone else tomorrow, blowing hot and cold like usual.

 

. . .

 

They entered the apartment and fell to the sofa, kissing. Regina had barely closed the door before the two were on eachother. Regina was on top of Emma, deepening the kiss, quickly.

Emma thought for a moment about stopping and insisting they take things slowly. But then… The brunette’s fingers were snaking up her thighs and the blonde gave into the all-consuming desire. She had never before needed someone like she needed Regina. All night, the blonde had been desperate to touch the brunette and now she had the chance.  
Regina was kissing down Emma’s neck, when finally, the blonde tugged the brunette’s face up so that they were looking deep into each other’s eyes. In a small voice, Emma started, ‘promise me I won’t wake up alone.’ 

The brunette smiled, albeit a small one. ‘I promise you will wake up next to me.’ Emma grinned in response, relaxing into the woman’s touch. Regina blinked back any panic, already too involved in the blonde to think about what she was saying. Surprisingly, the thought of waking up next to Emma didn’t seem quite that horrific. 

In fact, Regina thought to herself, she quite liked the idea of waking up next to that naked body again. Except this time, something was different. She was building trust. The brunette gulped away her embarrassment. Shaking her head, she allowed herself a small smile. She hadn’t allowed herself to feel this for anyone in a very long time. Maybe it had been too long.

‘Why?’ Regina continued her assault on the blonde, tasting and sucking every bit of skin she could reach, avoiding the question for a moment whilst she thought about the appropriate answer. She ignored the aching between her legs for just a second, pulling back to speak. 

‘I think I like you, Emma Swan.’ The blonde was now looking at the brunette all doe-eyed and weak at the knees. Regina felt as though she’d just asked the woman to marry her. Attempting to avoid allowing Emma to make this a ‘moment’, she leaned forward to capture her lips. Gently, the blonde avoided her lips and locked their eyes once more. 

‘I think I like you too, Regina Levy.’ The brunette’s breath caught in her throat. It probably didn’t seem like a big deal to the blonde, nor anyone else, but for Regina. This was huge. She didn’t like people. And if someone admitted to liking her, the first thing that she would do is kick them out of her bed. There was a flicker of something else in Emma’s eyes and Regina needed her closer. Something within her trusted this woman before her, she wasn’t sure why, nor was she decided on whether it was a good idea to allow this blonde into her life. Ignoring these thoughts, she finally captured her lips in a heated kiss once more. 

The kisses were becoming sloppier and Regina’s hands were between Emma’s legs, teasing her over her pants. The blonde moaned, jerking herself up and grazing against Regina’s leg harshly. In return, the brunette pushed her leg into Emma’s centre, shaking at the response she received; moans through gritted teeth.

Emma bit down lightly on the brunette’s lip and muttered ‘bedroom.’ Regina loved the blonde’s confidence, and hummed in agreement, unwilling to stop her kisses. She straddled Emma, feeling her strong arms wrap around her thighs tightly, picking her up in one swift motion. The kiss continued, messy and hard, whilst Emma struggled her way to the bedroom. She dropped Regina on to the bed, then slowly removed her t-shirt. Licking her lips, she dipped her head and caught the brunette once more. 

Regina’s fingers made easy work of Emma’s pants, which were rippled around her ankles. Stepping out of them, she murmured in Regina’s ear. ‘Oh, so you think you can get away with staying dressed when I’m half naked for you?’ Before she could respond, the blonde had already ripped Regina’s shirt open. 

‘You best not have-’ Emma giggled into the brunette’s complaining lips. Regina’s hands snaked around the blonde’s body, feeling and scratching every inch she could. Her skin was soft underneath Regina’s palms. Feeling a taught piece of fabric, in one swift motion, she unclipped Emma’s bra. Her lips left the blondes to attach themselves upon her nipple, teasing and sucking lightly. 

Emma threw her head back with a moan, pushing Regina’s head into her, closer. ‘Please, baby.’ The blonde whispered, through moans. The brunette was now stroking up and down Emma’s thigh, drawing closer to where she was needed. Where she was wet. ‘I need you.’ 

Deciding that, for their second-first time, Regina would be kind, she began stroking through the blonde’s panties. She could feel the wetness even through the fabric. Emma was on top of her, so Regina switched their positions, ready to make her way down the blonde’s body. Within the next few minutes, Regina had made her way completely down Emma’s torso, tasting every part of her flesh. Memorising what she responded to and making a mental note. For once, it didn’t scare her that she wanted to do this again. And again.  
Tasting Emma was one of the best experiences, Regina found, she’d ever had. Emma, though she could barely form a sentence at this point, was almost convinced that Regina’s mouth on her clit was an outer-body experience. If she believed in God, she would argue that Regina was heaven sent. Maybe, she was.

‘Fuck.’ Emma muttered, between breathy moans. ‘Please. Gina, please.’ This only spurred the brunette on, working harder with her mouth. She started pumping her finger into Emma as she sucked and licked. Slowly adding another, as she brought the blonde to the edge. ‘I’m gonna-’

Regina moaned at the blonde, ‘for me, Emma. Cum for me.’ Regina placed her mouth back to Emma’s wetness and worked harder. It wasn’t long before she felt Emma’s walls close around her, then, within seconds, she relaxed completely. 

Emma’s eyes, drooping, were staring down at the brunette. They locked eyes as Regina began sucking her fingers. The blonde bit her lip, she had never been so aroused. Never been in the company of someone so sexy and regal. It almost intimidated her, in the best ways. 

‘Get here.’ Emma motioned for Regina to join her. With a smile, Regina led next to the blonde, head on her shoulder. ‘That was… perfect.’ Both women sighed, content. ‘I want you to know that I meant what I said, Gina. I like you, a lot.’ Regina didn’t respond, only smiled down at the woman, with lust-filled eyes. Her fear was still there, still looming, but she wanted to give this a try. Wanted to trust Emma. 

‘Your turn…’ Before Regina could respond, Emma was kissing down her neck and reaching that point that just made the brunette completely melt. 

The brunette felt Emma make her way down her body, sucking and tasting every part of her. This slow, erotic torture gave her a few moments to think- thinking about how she hadn’t been touched like this in a long time, how she didn’t do this, not like this, not here, and she hadn’t been made love to since- She stopped her thoughts and stopped her panic, just as Emma had made her way between her legs. 

Regina’s hand found the back of Emma’s head, pulling her closer, lost in the sensation. She was biting her lip, trying to stop the desperate moans from leaving her mouth, revealing just how much she needed and wanted the blonde. ‘Em...’ Regina lost herself in the feeling, her panicking just moments ago, long forgotten.

Her grip tightened as Emma entered her, teasing and slow, then moved into a faster pace. The blonde was panting as she licked, sucked and tasted every part of Regina, relishing in the moment. It was intimate, the blonde had made sure of it. She was putting every emotion within her into each touch. 

Emma leant up, on one arm, the other working fast. She could tell the brunette was close, and the blonde already knew that she would be grabbed close as Regina came. She did it last time. It wasn’t long before Regina came undone, screaming out Emma’s name and holding her close. 

After a moment of holding Emma close, Regina was the first to move, clearing her throat as she did so. Emma’s brow furrowed as she waited for her next move. Would she get up? Ask her to leave? She wasn’t sure. Warily, she backed up as far as she could across the bed.

Yawning, Regina turned to her, both women a metre apart and trying to work the other out. They searched each other’s eyes, appreciating their post-sex look. Regina’s perfect hair was everywhere and her makeup was almost all rubbed off- she looked somewhat younger and almost vulnerable, yet she still looked beautiful and regal and lovable. Her eyes were droopy and her lips in a thin smile. She reminded Emma of Zelena, that day she had been crying and wasn’t wearing any makeup, she just looked different. Like this exquisite sight was only for her. Like everyone else got Regina with her war paint and Emma got her like this. Just her.

Everyone else got the suits, the sarcastic comments, and the defensive, dismissive attitude. Emma got to hear Regina moan. She got to see how she had dimples in the small of her back and how she had marks from where her bra had dug in too tightly and she got to touch the woman. Now, she wanted to know her. Know what made her laugh and what made her tick. Maybe it was what they’d just done, but Emma felt herself becoming enamored with the brunette, knowing that after today, she couldn’t let go.

Emma, for her part, had her hair up. This was now wonky and low, and somehow, she’d got Regina’s lipstick streaked on to her chin. Regina was lost in her own thoughts, as she looked through droopy lids at the woman who had somehow got around her defences and walked easily into her head, and her bed. Again.

She tried not to think of the past, not to dwell on things that had happened when she was content and in bed with someone she was beginning to really like. She ignored the flame of fear because it was dying. Slowly but surely, with each passing moment, Emma was her own personal fire fighter. She ignored the memories of past loves that had broken her and focused on the beautiful blonde who was staring at her with a similar expression on her face- deep in thought, a little bit confused, yet happy.

Regina knew why Emma was hesitant. She was worried that the brunette would ask her to leave, or panic, like she had done before. She was concerned about being left. Gulping away the guilt, Regina held her arm out for the blonde. No words were exchanged, they didn’t need to be. Emma curled into Regina, holding her tight. The brunette placed a light kiss on top of the blonde’s head, a long gesture that made her feel safe. 

‘You’ll still be here tomorrow.’

Vulnerable, so vulnerable it made Regina’s heart clench. 

‘I promise.’

The blonde relaxed her grip and settled underneath Regina’s head, body still curled into her. Naked and spent, they fell asleep, like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> So everything is happy and peaceful.. For now!
> 
> Quick update because Happy Valentine's Day, we all need some SQ love today, don't we?
> 
> Thank you ShipHappens, the new job is going well, hard but fun ;) Hope you enjoyed this update.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this update Swanqueenlives, not a cliff hanger this time (well, not really, lol) 
> 
> Thanks for reading, feedback is always appreciated. Hope you enjoyed!


	10. Just Can't Get Enough

Emma had woken up next to Regina in the morning. The brunette had woken up before her, but this time, brought her a hot chocolate in bed. ‘I didn’t have any cinnamon.’ The blonde’s heart had soared knowing that Regina remembered that about her. In fact, Emma’s heart was all over the place. Regina stayed. She had really stayed with Emma.   
Emma drank her hot chocolate, growing accustomed to the morning light shining through Regina’s curtains. Her eyes squinted, trained on the brunette.

This was their pattern over the next week. They met up three times, and each time, they fell into bed. Words of affection exchanged in the heat of the bedroom, whispered in the lust filled moments they shared. The blonde wasn’t even sure how much of it she meant and Regina was closed off for the rest of the time, but still kept herself open enough for Emma to feel special. Being here, in Regina’s apartment, made her feel special. 

By the third morning, as the blonde pecked Regina on her way out, she considered what she actually knew about the other woman. As it turns out, very little…

They knew nothing about each other. The brunette had made certain topics taboo, without even saying it. They didn’t discuss friends, family, or work. Anything personal. It bothered Emma a little, but she wanted Regina to feel more comfortable before she forced anything out of her. She remembered asking the brunette about her family once, during an innocent conversation about how Regina found Christmas ‘pointless,’ on one of the evenings they had met up. She clammed up and ignored it. So, Emma did the same. In all fairness, the blonde didn’t really have a family of her own and didn’t want to discuss that with Regina anyway. She wasn’t sure how the brunette would react, she didn’t make a habit of telling anyone unless it was necessary. 

The first Christmas she’d spent at Ruby’s when they were fourteen, Granny’s pitying eyes on her, and Ruby’s on the floor, she knew just how people changed when they knew her story. It was different with Ruby now, and she’d done so much for her when she’d needed it, but that was always at the back of her mind. People would view you differently. Emma couldn’t bear the thought of Regina’s pitying eyes. 

Blinking, the blonde started to wonder if Regina ever wanted to share anything with her at all. Of course, it could be something simple, like her favourite song or her job. She was willing to wait, she knew she always would be... But maybe, next time she saw the brunette, she would push it. She didn’t want to stress over it, she wanted things to be organic. Grow on their own. 

Working was actually kind of nice, because she didn’t need to find things to keep her busy, she had Zelena and Cora to keep her mind occupied. Thoughts of Regina still managed to seep through and infiltrate her daily life as she goes through the motions.

Work had been relatively stress-free this week, because Zelena didn’t really want to talk. They had the occasional conversation that was friendly, rather than boss and employee. Therefore, she hadn’t been receiving the constant calls and demands. She almost missed it. Emma really liked her boss. As for Cora, she still received the constant calls from her, but she was now only asking for updates on her daughter. Constantly. Zelena informed Emma that she wasn’t talking to her mother for the time being. She needed a few weeks to think and she wouldn’t risk hurting the baby with the constant upset. 

Things were steady. 

But Emma knew all too well that it could all blow up in her face at any moment. She was almost used to it.

‘So, what time shall I come around tonight?’ Lacey grinned, perched in her usual spot atop Emma’s desk. She was playing with the hem of her dress, lazily.

‘How about 7?’ Emma guessed, hoping that would give her enough time to get ready. It reminded her to shoot Ruby a reminder text, as well as Mary Margaret and Killian. Her mind paused on Regina. 

No, she wouldn’t come. And it was too soon to ask. Too much.

‘Perfect. I’ll see you there Emma.’

For a moment, glancing at her boss’ door, she considered asking Zelena to join them. Remembering the pregnancy, she dismissed the idea. When she left that night for the weekend, she popped her head into Zelena’s office to say good bye. She just seemed to lifeless. Fighting with herself, she decided that going home to get ready could wait for five minutes. She walked in and asked Zelena how she was.

‘I’m..’ She didn’t respond. She didn’t know what to respond. The blonde, uncomfortable, moved around the desk and hugged her boss. ‘I think I’m going to be okay.’ 

‘You will be.’ 

Zelena didn’t have many friends. In fact, she didn’t have any. She placed her arm over Emma’s and closed her eyes for just a second. 

‘Thank you. I’ll see you on Monday, Emma. Enjoy your weekend.’

The blonde stayed for a moment, eyes trained on her boss. ‘Rest easy, Z.’ She muttered. Pulling away, she began walking toward the door. ‘Have a bath and watch a good movie!’ 

As she closed the door behind her, she could almost hear the ginger woman rolling her eyes. Luckily, she could almost hear the smile on her face, too.

 

. . .

 

Emma was getting ready quicker than she ever had before. She already poured herself a drink, and one for Mary Margaret, getting ready for the night ahead. She wasn’t sure why she was nervous, but something about Ruby and Belle meeting made her feel rather sick. What if they didn’t get on? She felt responsible for their compatibility. What if Ruby broke her heart?

She was applying eye-liner when Mary Margaret walked in. ‘David just called. He’s cancelled.’ Emma blinked, thinking about her response. ‘I don’t wanna go anymore, Emma. Sorry.’

‘No.’ Emma turned, brows raised. ‘Don’t let him ruin your night. You deserve so much better than a man who can’t be bothered to stick to plans.’ 

Mary Margaret smiled, about to respond, when someone knocked at the door. ‘Shit. I need to get that. But listen, you’re coming and I promise, you’ll have fun!’ The small pixie-haired woman nodded sadly. 

Belle was at the door, wearing a grey dress with dark eye-shadow and converse. It wasn’t something she expected from the young girl, but she had to admit, she looked very good. ‘See something you like, Ems?’ 

The blonde laughed, ‘Of course! You’re gorgeous. Come in.’ She moved the side, allowing the girl to make her way into the apartment. She was looking around, assessing the room. ‘Ruby is… On her way, and I’m almost ready. Feel free to take a seat. I won’t be long.’

By the time Ruby arrived, Emma was completely ready and on her second drink. She introduced the women, looking between them to see if there was any sort of spark. She also introduced Killian, though it was obvious Belle had no interest in him. She smiled politely, then turned back to Ruby. 

Emma’s phone vibrated, a text from Regina. 

In response to your earlier question, yes. I’m free tomorrow. However, I will not be watching Harry Potter with you. Again. R x

Gina! You’ve only seen the first one. How is that even possible? You must watch them all. It’s like the law. I look forward to seeing you X

She shot the text back, then downed the rest of drink. She was already feeling the effects. ‘On to the first bar then, guys!’ She hadn’t mentioned tonight to Regina, she didn’t want the brunette to feel uncomfortable. It was too soon to meet her friends and she didn’t want to put that pressure onto her. It took her long enough to tell Emma simple things, as though everything about her was completely secret. The blonde was patient though, knowing how hard things could be. 

They went for pre-drinks in their usual bar. Belle was flirting with Ruby in her usual, subtle way. Ruby was intrigued. She didn’t know what she thought of the woman yet. Definitely attractive, but she wasn’t sure about her personality wise. She noticed Belle stared at Emma a lot. Maybe she was more comfortable looking at her because she knew her, but Ruby sensed something more. As best friends, she refused to let any woman come between them. They’d made several pacts growing up and neither had ever jeopardised the friendship.

They were all getting on well, making jokes and drinking. Every half an hour or so, she would reply to Regina’s messages. She tried not to be sloppy or obvious in her responses. She kept them simple and to the point. 

Emma was blurry eyed by the time they entered the usual club. She had no signal, unable to keep in contact with her… Regina. Drunk and disorientated, the blonde sat down at a booth for a minute. Placing her head in her hands, she took a moment to relax. When she looked up again, all of her friends where gone. 

She stood up, still wobbly, and made her way to the dance floor. She saw Belle. She didn’t see Ruby. ‘Hi!’ Emma shouted, though Belle probably didn’t hear. She reached over and pulled the blonde closer to her, pushing their bodies together. Grinding on Emma, in time to the music, her hand snaked around her neck.

Belle dragged Emma’s head down, crashing their lips together. It wasn’t tender like Regina, it wasn’t erotic like her. It was callous and harsh. As they kissed, the blonde pushed her away, shocked and uncomfortable. Before either woman could say anything or do anything, Emma turned, ready to run. She ran straight outside, attempting to escape her colleague. 

Belle watched her, not knowing what to do. After a moment, she started after the blonde, purpose in each stride.

As soon as she was outside, a text came through on her phone. 

Obviously, you’re busy, Miss Swan. I’ll talk to you some other time.

She was drunk, but she could make out the text easily. No kiss. Annoyed, she began typing out a reply. She was stopped by Belle, who tentatively walked over to Emma. There was no noise here, they could talk. There were no people, the women were alone. 

‘I want you, Emma. Surely you can tell!’ The blonde gulped. This was not good. ‘I saw it in your face earlier, you want me.’ Emma shook her head lightly, eyed wide. She was unsure, even in her intoxicated state, how to deal with her.

‘I’m sorry Belle, you’re such a lovely girl, but I’m..’ Her hand threaded through her fringe. 'I'm with someone.' Was she? She wondered in her head, watching Belle's eyes calculating her words. She could see a rebuttal on her face, about to voice itself. 

'I- I thought you liked me, you always-' Belle stammered, the alcohol now evident in her words. 'You look at me and you said... Maybe they-'

'Maybe, maybe some time ago we could have been because you're beautiful, but I'm in love with someone else, Belle.' The blonde felt a punch to her stomach and it wasn’t from Belle. She didn’t mean what she said. She barely knew Regina, but it had just left her lips. It felt so natural to say. Her breath was stuck in her throat. She had to sit. How ridiculous, but, she went along with whatever was coming out of her mouth. Her mind was swimming, brain full, words failing her.

Plonking on the floor, Belle sat next to her. ‘Oh.’ She stared out into the distance, deflated.

‘I’m sorry.’ She said it again, because she felt like she should. ‘You really are beautiful, you know. I really do like you.’ Emma didn’t want to lose her friend, they spoke five days a week, spent their dinner’s together, discussed everything from politics to Zelena. It would be very awkward if this didn’t get resolved.

‘No. It’s okay.’ Belle smiled, resigned. ‘I won’t apologise for kissing you, Em. You may love someone else and I respect that. I just think that we would have been great.’

The blonde smiled. Maybe in another world, they would have been great. It’s just in this one, she’s in love with Regina. Regina who won’t tell her anything about her family and hates Harry Potter. Regina who says she’s fearless but stood on the bed whilst Emma got rid of a spider. Regina.

‘I know, Belle.’ She sighs. ‘Ruby is great.’ 

‘Maybe.’ It’s cryptic. ‘I think she sees it.’ 

‘What?’

‘How I feel about you.’ 

‘Oh.’

‘Yeah.’

Emma feels uncomfortable once more, but in her drunken state, she fumbles through. ‘Well. We’ve cleared it up. You’ve only met her tonight. I’m willing to put money on you being in love with her by the end of the week.’ Belle barks out a laugh at this, slapping the blonde’s arm lightly. ‘No! I swear it. All the girls are.’

Belle only stood, offering a hand to Emma. ‘We’ll see.’

Once she was up, Emma shot Regina a text.

I’m sorry babe, wish you were here. I would kiss your face off in front of all of these people. I want you to know it. I am so in like with you Gina. I don’t want any other girls here. It’s all you, everything is you. xxx

Emma prided herself on being a brilliant texter, even when drunk. Smiling, impressed with her work, she sent it off. 

Wandering back into the club, Emma enjoyed the rest of her night with a relaxed smile on her face. Dancing with her friends, strangers, singing along to cheesy songs. For the first time in a long time, she was able to just… Let go.

She really was happy.

Things really are stable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, 
> 
> Sorry for the delay! 
> 
> I was struggling to get the next few chapters where I wanted them to be... So I had a short break and wrote a one-shot (Check it out if you have chance!)
> 
> Hopefully you guys are still reading and ready for an absolutely WILD few chapters...
> 
> Thanks for reading, and as always, feedback and reviews are appreciated!


	11. Love Will Tear Us Apart

Waking up, head hurting, Emma moaned out loud. She stood, needing to stretch her body out. She could feel cracks coming from every bone in her body. The pleasurable feeling ripped through her body, allowing a moment of respite from the hangover… After a second of peace, the night before began flooding back to her. 

Suddenly, her eyes were wide. That text. She sent an embarrassing text to Regina. She grabbed her phone, it was past 1. She would be up. She’d have seen it. Since there was no response, Emma was guessing she didn’t want to talk. Why couldn’t Regina have seen the joke? Surely, it could be passed off as a joke.

Sighing, Emma made her way into the kitchen. Mary Margaret was passed out on the sofa, soft snores filling the air. The blonde smiled lightly at this. She hoped her friend had a good night, she deserved it. She remembered the woman dancing the previous night, she was really going for it for most of the evening. It was hilarious to see, but also relieving. She hoped that her room-mate would stay well clear of David. He was bad news.

She shot a text to Ruby, Belle and Killian. Killian had gone home with someone and claimed to be stuck at their house. Typical. He texted a number of times planning his escape route. For once, Ruby went home alone. Well, kind of. She had a very hungover Belle with her who had passed out on her couch. Ruby had replied to her text explaining that she was currently making breakfast for her colleague, who was falling in and out of sleep.

Emma felt a pang of guilt. The blonde swallowed it down, pushing away the memory of the half-kiss and conversation. At least it had put Belle straight and confirmed Emma’s passion for Regina. She thought of Ruby and truly hoped that things would work out. With no answers as to how, she decided to leave the two women to work it out themselves. If there was anything to work out. She also knew that she would have to tell Ruby about the attempted kiss to stop any future awkwardness. But, that could wait.

She called Regina once. There was no response. The rest of Emma’s day was spent in bed, feeling sorry for herself and checking her phone every few minutes. Regina didn’t text. Regina didn’t call. Regina didn’t care.

The blonde wasn’t even surprised. Not even a little bit. Or so she tried to convince herself.

The text she sent her wasn’t even that bad. It was late now, past 10 PM. She was cursing the brunette for giving up on her. She felt betrayed. She felt like an idiot for the text, but mostly, disappointed. Maybe it was for the best. She didn’t need Regina anyway. Once again, these thoughts were trying to convince her, she didn’t really believe the words tumbling around her head.

Then there was a knock on the door and Emma’s was up and running toward the door as quickly as she could, beating Mary Margaret who was only on the sofa. Her internal monologue now forgotten, she definitely did need Regina. She looked through the peep hole, praying for the brunette to be staring back at her. But there was no one there. With a confused sigh, she opened the door slowly.

There was a bunch of flowers. 

Before her heart left her chest, she decided to check the note. To see if it was for her or Mary Margaret.

I get scared but I always come back. Give me time. I’m in like with you too, Emma Swan.   
R x

A grin erupted on Emma’s face. She brought them in, flushing red at Mary Margaret’s questioning eyes. ‘She’s really a charmer, this one.’ The blonde laughed internally, for the woman has absolutely no idea what Regina is like. ‘When am I getting to meet this mysterious Regina?’ Despite her flaws, she was managing to charm Emma sufficiently enough. The smile didn’t leave her face for hours.

The next few days weren’t eventful, things were still steady but they weren’t good. Emma and Belle avoided each other. The blonde hated it. That’s exactly what she tried to avoid with everything going on. Zelena stayed her usual, sad self. Emma made many attempts to cheer her up, bringing her food and making conversation with her. She worked harder than ever. Nothing seemed to work. Emma wasn’t sure why she felt the need to do this for her boss, she’d only been there for a month or two. The blonde just felt some sort of connection to the woman, she actually cared how Zelena felt. 

She saw Regina again, and they fell into bed. As per their usual meetings. Except, first Emma made sure they shared a takeaway and watched the next Harry Potter film. Still, they didn’t talk deeply. Regina didn’t even know what Emma did for a living. Didn’t even know her best friend’s name. She was trying to bring it up, she really was. But Regina kept sucking on that spot on her neck… And then she’d lose whatever she was trying to say. 

After a while of fumbling through, confused at what their half-relationship meant, she finally addressed it. ‘Gina, why don’t we ever talk?’ The brunette looked over at the blonde, who was cosied up on the other end of Regina’s sofa. She looked confused.

‘We do talk.’ She stated simply, shooting her a glance, then her eyes returned back to the television. She definitely enjoyed Harry Potter more than she said. However, Emma knew a brush off when she received one.

‘What do you even do for a living then?’ Regina rolled her eyes. 

‘Why are we doing this?’ It was such a simple question. Why wasn’t anything ever straight forward?

Her phone began buzzing. She ignored it. 

‘I want to know you.’ 

‘You do know me.’

‘Not like I want to.’ 

‘How do you want to know me?’

Her phone continued its buzzing, incessantly.

‘I want to know how you like your toast, I want to know what your job is, who your family are, I want them to know me. I want to meet your friends, I want you to meet mine. I want to know everything there is to know about you, Regina.’

She stayed silent, listening. Her phone being the only thing that is breaking the quiet.

‘I’m falling for you. I’m falling for you and I’m not sure if I can call you my girlfriend or hold your hand when we go for coffee. And you… You can’t even tell me what you do for a living, why?’

Emma knew that this was soon, but it had to be said. She hadn’t felt like this before and she couldn’t allow herself to fall any deeper just to have her heart smashed when Regina pulled away again. Call her insecure, Emma called it being pro-active.

Regina didn’t like sharing things about herself, in case they were used against her. But she could trust Emma couldn’t she? Staring into those beautiful, blue eyes, she allowed herself to breathe again. Maybe she could be happy.

‘I’m sorry, it’s hard for me.’ She thinks for a second about the woman before her, breaking down her walls. ‘I don’t trust very well. I’m a lawyer.’

Emma smiles, still expectant. 

With a huff and a roll of the eyes, Regina manages to get the following words out: ‘And I’d like to be your girlfriend, yes.’ 

The blonde grinned in response. They looked at eachother for a moment, interrupted by Emma’s phone once more. ‘Shit, sorry. I have to take this, it’s my boss.’ Rolling her eyes, she looked at the screen for a moment. 5 missed calls in a row. ‘She’s a real hard-ass and if I don’t answer…’ She left it unsaid, but Regina took the hint.

The brunette nodded, glancing at Emma’s phone as she checked it. 

Cora Mills.

‘Hello, sorry I was-’ Emma stood up, moving away as she answered. ‘Okay, okay. I’m coming. Just give me a minute. Oh shit, I’m coming. I’ll see you soon.’ 

Regina couldn’t speak. Her mouth was dry. Her eyes unblinking. She wasn’t sure if she was more angry or upset. She couldn’t comprehend it. She was stiff, sat up on the sofa, rigid. Emma walked back in, now in a rush. It couldn’t be. ‘I’ve got to go, my boss-’

‘Cora Mills.’ Regina said it with a calm voice. She didn’t scream, shout, cry… She just said it calmly. It wasn’t real, not yet.

She should’ve know that she was never meant for happiness. She was never destined to love or be loved. She should’ve known her mother would be behind this.

‘Yeah, do you know her?’ Emma asked it with ease, pulling her shoes on. She moved over to Regina and placed a kiss atop her head. She threw her coat on, pausing only when the brunette’s voice started from the sofa.

‘Don’t play with me, Emma Swan.’ She gulped, finding herself. Regina turned her whole body now, facing the blonde. ‘I trusted you. I almost fell for this act.’ She laughed, coldly. ‘But you’re working for her. How much is she paying you to do this?’

Emma stared blankly, but there was panic coursing through her body, her boss had been rushed to hospital and she needed to go. The blonde was worried. Actually worried. Zelena was her friend and she was scared like she would be for Ruby or Mary Margaret. She was terrified. What about the baby?

‘Regina, I need to go. I don’t know what you’re talking about but my boss has been rushed to hospital so I have to go.’ Emma threw her coat on and bent down in front of Regina, pulling her face into a kiss. The brunette didn’t move, she allowed the kiss to grace her lips but remained stoic. The blonde’s mind was clouded, she didn’t have time to think about the words being spat at her by her now-girlfriend.

‘I’ll call you when I know what’s happening.’ She shouted over her shoulder, leaving a very shell-shocked Regina behind.

As she drove to the hospital, Emma wondered if Regina worked for a rival law-firm or something. What an odd reaction. This thought was pushed to the back of her mind as she sped through the city in her yellow bug that the brunette oh so despised, panic running through her veins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, 
> 
> So, sorry about the lengthy wait between chapters! Been a little sad recently, but I'm feeling better now - back and ready!
> 
> If you're still following this, hope you enjoy! Things have finally come to a head... How will Regina react?!
> 
> Also, just posted a one shot and have a few more on the way - check them out if you like! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and as always, any comments/kudos would be lovely!


	12. Inbetween Days

Emma began running through the city’s hospital. This city was too big. This hospital was too big. It only scrambled her thoughts further. Jogging up to the reception, she asked for Zelena Mills. The woman on reception glanced up at her, then began making checks on her computer. 

‘I can’t say. You have to be family.’ The woman then looked up at Emma, awaiting her response. Tapping her fingers, the blonde sighed audibly. 

‘I only want to visit her. You don’t need to tell me anything.’ The woman kept her eyes on Emma expectantly. ‘I’m her sister.’ Not wishing to be caught lying, her eyes looked anywhere but the woman. 

The receptionist stayed silent for a moment, as though she was considering whether it was true. After a few long and painful moments, she finally accepted Emma’s response and told her where she could find her ‘sister.’ With a quick jog, Emma ran through half of the hospital in search of her boss. She had to stop and ask for directions, which irritated her no end. She just wanted to find her friend. 

As she was jogging, she spotted Cora. She was sat down, staring into space with a coffee in her hand. ‘Cora?’ Emma asked, uncertain. The woman blinked, then sat up, setting the coffee down on the table. ‘Cora, where is she? What happened?’ Initially, she didn’t speak. She just melted into the blonde. This was the second time she had shown Emma a different side to the ice queen everyone else knew her has. Perhaps everyone isn’t as strong or as terrible as they seem. Cora Mills appeared this way to Emma. She just grew on her, despite all the horrible things she'd heard from Zelena and the arrogant way she could regard the blonde. 

‘They’ve taken her in for surgery now.’ She breathed in lightly. ‘They said it won’t be long until we can see her, but… They don’t know if she’s lost the baby.’ Emma’s chest tightened. ‘She was in a car accident. She doesn’t have many friends but she always speaks to highly of you. I thought- I didn’t know who to call.’ 

Emma nodded, pulling Cora tighter. She couldn’t stop thinking about her boss and how she would feel if anything happened to the baby. ‘I’m glad you called me.’ It was an intimate moment between two people who barely knew each other. They broke apart and sat down, slightly uncomfortable in the moment. The first hour was in silence. Emma shot Regina a text.

Hi, I’m waiting around for my boss to come out of surgery. Things seem okay for now. I’m sorry that we didn’t get to finish our conversation or our film. My brain’s a little frazzled so I’m not sure I really remember what was said. I miss you. E x

They just sat together. Emma occasionally wandered up and down the hall, getting another drink or looking at the snacks. Cora just stayed in the same position, staring into space. 

‘So, uh. It was a car accident? How bad?’ Cora’s eyes finally moved up to Emma’s. 

‘They say that there was no one else involved.’ The statement felt final and a feeling of dread filled the blonde. 

‘You don’t think it was..’ Emma left the word ‘intentional’ out. She didn’t want to say it, nor could she force it through her mouth. She just couldn’t.

Cora, on the other hand, didn’t even flinch or miss a beat. ‘Intentional? I’m not sure.’ She cleared her throat. ‘I can’t lose another daughter, Emma.’ 

The blonde’s eyes widened in shock, she hadn’t expected Cora to divulge this information with her. ‘I know my daughter told you. I can tell. You know what happened with… Her.’ She didn’t seem angry, but she didn’t seem upset either. It was an odd emotion washed across Cora’s face. It was one that Emma definitely couldn’t pin point. She eyed the peeling walls and picked the seat below her. ‘I don’t mind. She needs someone to talk to.’

‘You haven’t lost her. There’s time.’ Emma’s eyes were boring into Cora. ‘Don’t you miss her though? Zelena’s sister?’

‘Of course. Every day.’ It was sincere enough for Emma to believe, and she always knew when someone was lying. ‘But too much has happened, some I regret and some… I believe she regrets.’ The tone was almost whimsical. ‘She was magnificent, Emma. Better than I ever was. Better than Zelena.’ 

The blonde’s face hardened slightly, now she understood where her boss’ insecurity rooted from. ‘Things were different then. I was different. God, she could have been great with me. But she threw it all away for that cheating street rat, Daniella.’ Emma’s brows furrowed. 

‘Zelena said you bought off the girlfriend.’ Cora’s eyes flicked to Emma’s quickly. She took a moment to respond. 

‘Oh, I did. But I had my reasons.’ Cora coughed, seeing the disbelief in the blonde’s face. As someone who liked women, Emma found it hard to believe that there was more to the story than Cora’s blatant homophobia. 

‘I’m not homophobic.’ Cora stated, as though she could read minds. ‘I… I didn’t understand it back then. I didn’t like it, I’ll admit. I tried to set her up with several beautiful bachelors but she had her mind set on this… This stable hand. She ruined everything. She wasn’t everything my daughter believed her to be. I paid her off because she threatened to ruin Regina’s career before it had even began. She was planning to out her. She wanted our money to help her family have a better life.’ Emma eyed Cora warily.

‘As honourable a cause, she believed she could have everything. My money, my daughter, my reputation. She even thought she could have other women whilst she was with my daughter.’ She smiled lightly, but it faded quickly. ‘She had to choose. Although she doesn’t believe this, she chose the money. She doesn’t believe that she came to blackmail me. She went off the rails, ruined a lot of things for us at home when her father was ill. We were both wrong. I’m older and wiser and I’d do anything to change our relationship.’

Emma didn’t respond to any of this. She just nodded along. ‘Zelena is my main priority.’ Cora’s eyes raked the door from which the nurses moved in and out of, silently hoping somebody would come out and give them news. ‘I just need her to be okay. I’ve ruined a lot of my life, but she has to be okay.’ 

The door opened, as though Cora’s wishing had made it happen. 

‘Hey, Cora. What is your daughter’s name?’ 

A doctor walked toward the pair, a solemn look on his face.

‘Regina Mills. Although I hear she goes by Regina Levy, these days.’

Emma stood, heart pounding and eyes blaring. 

‘Hello, are you both waiting on Zelena Mills? We have news.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one! What will Emma do next?
> 
> As always, thank you for the feedback - Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think! X


	13. Don't Leave Me This Way

‘Good evening. I’m Doctor Whale. Your daughter is out of surgery.’ This was directed toward Cora with a small, sympathetic smile. He took a moment to continue, leaving both women with baited breath. Emma’s head was swimming, but right now, her priority had to be her boss and the baby.

‘It was a complicated procedure, due to her pregnancy, nevertheless, very successful.’ Emma allowed her lips to move into a smile.

‘I’m pleased to tell you that Miss Mills is now awake, but...’ Both women waited with bated breath. Emma’s head still spinning from the new information. ‘She’s quite upset. She asked for her mother.’ 

The blonde allowed small smile. She glanced at Cora, wanting to catch her reaction to this news. This was all too much. If the story Zelena told her was true, if it really was her Regina, well, she was going to be furious that she works for her mother. Things were not okay. ‘Uh, okay. I’ll come with you.’ Cora said, looking as though she might keel over. 

She turned to Emma, ‘Thanks for coming.’ The blonde shook her head, refusing the thank you. ‘Do you want to come in with me?’ It was nice, tender.

‘No. You go. Look after your daughter.’ She smiled at Cora, ignoring her panicked heart beat following the news. ‘Please, send her my well-wishes. I’ll drop by and see her soon.’ Cora nodded, then pulled Emma into a short hug. It was not the same as the needing hold from earlier, it was just a ‘thank you.’ 

She watched Cora walk through the doors toward Zelena and let out a panicked, elongated breath. She pulled her phone out and called Regina. Her other hand was massaging her forehead. ‘Come on, ‘Gina. Pick up.’ It went through to voice mail. Again. And again. 

Swiftly, Emma made her way toward the exit of the hospital and toward her car. ‘Emma!’ A voice came from behind her, just as she swept through the hospital doors. ‘Emma, wait!’  
Emma, to put it simply, didn’t have time to deal with this. The blonde turned, her brows raised. ‘Belle. You okay?’ The short, brunette woman came closer and eventually stopped, rocking on her heels.

‘How’s Zelena?’ Belle started, an uncomfortable edge to her tone. Emma reached up and scratched he back of her head, beginning to explain that she was now okay and Cora was with her. Belle nodded, taking in the information. Emma gulped, then turned her body, ready to leave. ‘Wait. I’m sorry.’

The blonde looked back at Belle, not expecting, nor wanting this conversation right now. ‘I’m sorry for ignoring you. I just needed time to think, you know, about everything. I made a fool of myself. As for your friend, Ruby, I think she hates me. But, I hope that she’ll give me a chance.’ 

Emma blinked. This was a far cry from the mysterious, worldly Belle that she knew from the office. ‘It’s okay. I should’ve been clearer.’ Her eyes narrowed. ‘Why would Ruby hate you? She hasn’t said anything to me.’ In fact, Ruby had said that Belle was a nice girl. 

‘She hasn’t told you?’ Belle was suddenly uncomfortable. ‘I thought that was why you didn’t try talking to me.’ Emma’s eyes widened as she shook her head. ‘Oh God. I just, she kissed me. I was really drunk and we made out. Then, I spent the whole night crying over you. She looked after me and made me breakfast and I borrowed her clothes and I think I hurt her and-’

Emma stopped her, coughing. ‘Ah, okay. Well, she hasn’t mentioned it to me.’ The blonde looked out toward the car park. ‘Listen, you’d only just met. I wouldn’t worry too much about her hating you… But, maybe, do something nice for her.’ Emma paused. ‘Hey, her favourite place to eat is Granny’s Diner. It’s a lovely little place. Book a table, take her out.’

‘Thanks, Emma.’ She looked up from under her lashes. ‘Can we be friends?’ 

‘Yes.’ Emma answered, without even thinking. ‘Just. Don’t hurt my friend.’

Ruby wasn’t one to settle down anyway, so the blonde wasn’t even sure that it was something to be worried about. She would have to find out from her best friend. ‘I’ve got to go, Belle. Give Zelena my love.’

Finally, the blonde was in her car. Hands clamped harshly on the wheel of her yellow bug. It couldn’t be real. No way could Regina and Zelena be sisters, that would be impossible. But… Regina’s reaction had told her everything. Remembering those cold eyes, staring back at her. Telling her that she almost fell for her… Shaking her head, Emma started the car. Her mind was swimming, she couldn’t concentrate on anything. She needed to get to her girlfriend’s house now. 

Although the drive is a short one and she arrives at Regina’s within minutes, it seemed to be forever. Parking, Emma runs out the car, almost forgetting to lock it and makes her way up the stairs and to Regina’s flat. She knocks lightly the first time, trying to appear calm.

‘’Gina! Open up.’ Emma shouts, still knocking. She doesn’t stop for a good few minutes, continuously banging. ‘I need to explain!’ 

Suddenly, a door opens from the flat next to Regina’s. ‘Listen, lady! It’s the middle of the night. She’s probably out or asleep. Like the rest of us are trying to do.’ Then the door is slammed shut once more, leaving the blonde alone. Sighing, she is resigned to returning to her yellow bug. 

Why is it, just as her life was looking up, everything had to fall to shit again?

 

. . .

 

Emma’s been told to take the next few days off, paid. Zelena doesn’t stay in hospital for more than a day, wanted to be at home. She was fine, physically. She had been extremely lucky and only been left with bruises after a successful surgery. The doctors said it was a miracle that she had kept the baby, as that was the main concern. It had been five days since the accident. 

Regina was still not returning Emma’s calls, plus, she’d stopped being let in the building after that neighbour complained about her incessant banging the next time she came by. Whilst she was there, the neighbour had told her to ‘give it up’ because ‘she’s barely here, you won’t catch her.’ She couldn’t accept that this was the end. She hadn’t done anything wrong, she didn’t even know.

The blonde decided that she would visit Zelena. She’d considered telling her boss about Regina and what had happened, but she didn’t want to risk losing her job as well. Plus, it was a selfish, unnecessary stress. On her way, she dropped by Blossom. She ordered a bunch of black roses for Regina, they’d looked at her with brows raised. 

It might seem dramatic, but it’s very Regina. She paused with the pen, whilst deciding what to write on the note. 

‘Gina,  
I’m sorry. It’s not what you think.   
Please call me and let me explain.  
I will wait for you.  
E x

Short and sweet. Reading it over again, she handed the small card back to the woman who was serving her. She watched her eyes dart across the message. Suddenly, Emma felt hot and unsure. She felt judged. Luckily, the cashier didn’t make eye contact for a few moments as she began pushing through the charge on the till.

As Emma paid, she stared at the card. Would this make a difference? She had to try. She couldn’t give up. This was the most she’d felt in years. A warmth spread through her body at the mere thought of the illusive Regina Levy. 

She rolled the name Regina Mills around her mouth. It felt strange but nice. She left the shop in a hurry and made her way to Zelena’s. She’d never been to Zelena’s house, but it was basically a mansion. Regina’s apartment was gorgeous and modern, whereas this, this was an old-fashioned mansion. In awe, she made her way to the old, oak front door. Knocking once, she let herself in, as per Cora’s instruction.

‘Good afternoon dear!’ She heard Cora call from some corner or crevice within the mansion. ‘Come through, I’m just making tea. Would you like one?’ Before she could respond, she was met with a hesitant Zelena, sat down on the sofa in her huge living room. The way Emma saw it, she could be awkward like an employee or be at ease as a friend would be. She chose the latter. She felt like the latter, in this moment.

‘Ah, yes please Cora.’ It still felt odd to think of Cora as the woman from these tales Zelena told her. She seemed so nice. ‘How are you feeling, Zelena?’ The older woman held her arms out for a hug, immediately putting the blonde at ease. 

‘I’m fine. It was just a big drama because of the pregnancy.’ Her hand went unconsciously to her stomach, stroking it. ‘I’m being forced to stay home and rest by you-know-who.’ The next bit was whispered. ‘I was terrified about how she would respond, but she’s been great. No pressure, nothing. She’s mellowing.’ Emma laughed, light and free. 

The women settled into easy chatter. ‘Belle told me what happened.’ Emma raised her brows, suddenly extremely uncomfortable. Before the blonde could make any sort of response, Zelena continued. ‘I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were… Gay.’ She blinked, slowly.

‘My mother, she’s not homophobic. At least, not now.’ It was rushed out. ‘Neither am I. I was worried after that… conversation.’ This was awkward for both women. That was one thing Emma loved about Zelena, she was just as seemingly unfeeling as the blonde, and when forced to discuss something emotional, clammed up. It put Emma at ease.

‘Whoever you date, we’d be absolutely fine with it.’ Emma almost laughed at the irony of the statement.

‘It’s okay Z. I’m, uh, it’s just okay.’ The blonde cringed internally. ‘Yeah, with Belle, we’re friends now.’ Zelena looked as though she’d let out an uncomfortable breath that had been trapped within her. 

Emma felt as though she should put Zelena out of her misery. ‘I’m really glad you’re okay, Zelena.’ She smiled, as genuine as she could manage without looking as though she was as uncomfortable as she was saying this. ‘I see you as more than a boss, I’d like to think you’re a good friend.’ 

‘Hey, to everyone else, even my mother, I’m a bitch.’ Zelena rolled her eyes. ‘Don’t think you’re changing that. But, I do too, like you, I mean.’ Both women looked uncomfortable, then burst out into laughter. ‘God, let’s never say that again.’ 

She threw a pillow at Emma, then picked up a bag of popcorn that was on her side table. ‘We have salted or sweet. Which do you like?’ 

‘Sweet. Always.’ Emma answered, with an expression of disgust. 

‘Perfect!’ She threw the bag of sweet toward her friend. ‘Mother got it for me. She didn’t know which I liked. I was thinking we could watch a film.’ It was odd. It felt odd to both women. Having a movie day with your boss. 

But Emma liked Zelena, she cared about her. As for Zelena, she didn’t have any other friends. She wasn’t exactly nice to anyone. As she looked over at the blonde, she wondered how Emma had managed to squeeze her way into her life and head. She cocked her head to the side. ‘You know, if I was gay, I’d totally be into you Emma.’ 

The blonde rolled her eyes and laughed aloud. ‘Thanks, Z.’ Emma couldn’t help but laugh, she must have an effect on the Mills’. She wasn’t complaining. Now, she just needed Cora to make a pass at her and she’d have a full set. 

‘Oh, I forgot to ask you.’ Emma glanced over at Zelena, who was concentrating completely on the television, looking for a film. ‘There’s this thing next month. Mother says I shouldn’t go, but I know it would just break her heart so I have to go.’ She rolled her eyes.

‘It’s this stupid event for lawyers and lawfirms. The best come from all over the world and mingle. I mean, it’s stupid.’ She spoke like a spoilt teenager, which only served to tickle Emma further. ‘Despite, I have to go because my sister will be there. If I miss it, she’ll know. She’ll think I’m not strong enough to be head of the company. I won’t have it.’ 

Emma’s eyes were wide by this point, she felt herself shrink into the sofa beneath her. ‘I think you should come with me. It’s a weekend away to New York.’ Zelena paused. ‘I’d like you there. I’m a little nervous.’ 

The blonde cleared her throat, millions of thoughts running through her head. ‘Okay, yeah. I’d love to.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Regina's gone into hiding...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think :)
> 
> Thanks for the feedback so far!


End file.
